I'm Coming Home
by Coconut1214
Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

**Prologue**

"But when I dared to ask to see you myself… I was told you have to wait…you have to be patient" Ben looks at me with anger in his eyes. "But when he asks to see you…he gets marched straight up here as if he were Moses."

Jacob watches as his brother turns to look at him with glee in his eyes. He was going to succeed. But I felt no fear, I couldn't. This is what he had been waiting for thousands of years and he had been patient so very patient, maybe this was his reward for that. He found the loophole he had been searching for and he said all he needed to say to Ben.

"So why him?" Ben asks walking closer to me. "What was it that was so wrong with me" he says with tears in his eyes. "…What about me?"

I stare at him and say one thing "What about you?" I see the realization in his eyes; he knows he's not as special as he was led to believe. He looks down and says "Well" and stabs me in the chest three times. I pitch forward into his arms holding on to him as I fall leaving a trail of my blood on his shirt. I fall to ground spitting up blood using all the energy I have left in my lungs to say "They're coming" My brother comes closer to me. "What?" he asks. My body is shaking as my lungs fill with blood. "I can't hear you?" he asks now kneeling besides me. "They're coming" I manage to spit out one final time. I see the shock in my brothers eyes as he realizes what I mean, he stands up. I feel his foot on top of my back and the force as he kicks me into the flames.

Then I see a flash of white light, then nothing at all.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

She feels cold like she was on top of solid ice. _Am I dead? _She asks herself. She moves her hands and feels the roughness of stone underneath her palms. _It didn't work I'm still in that damn hole . _But she couldn't be she saw the flash of white light and then felt nothing. _Why was she feeling things again?_ Her eyes were heavy but she forced them open, the edges of her vision were blurry and swimming like smudges on a photograph. When they finally focused she was staring up at a stone ceiling with Hieroglyphic symbols. She swallowed, her throat was dry. She stared up at the symbols for awhile while the feeling in the rest of her body started coming back to her slowly. She groaned as she forced her body to a sitting position.

She looked around she was in some kind of room made entirely of stone. There were hieroglyphic symbols all around her. She looked down; she was on some kind of table in the middle of the room. She saw a small window and looked outside to see green leaves and heard the sounds of the jungle.

She sighed and closed her eyes "I'm in hell" She heard a soft laugh from the shadows. She looked at where the voice had come from and saw a man standing there. He needed to shave and was dressed like he came out of the medieval times.

"What makes you think you are in hell?" he asked her.

"I'm still on the damn island and that's my hell" she responds. He smiles at her and walks closer. "Who are you?" she asks

"I am Jacob"

She tilts her head in disbelief "Jacob, you're the Jacob the one who's orders we follow without ever seeing your face?"

"Yes" was his simple reply. He stared at her while she tried to gather her thoughts, the process always left them dazed and disoriented.

"You're covered in blood" she says noticing that his shirt was ripped and his mouth was bloody.

"So are you" he replies.

She looks down at herself and sees that the clothes she is wearing were torn and covered in blood as well. "Why am I not dead?"

"I saved you"

"Why?" she asks "Why?"

"You didn't want to die, Juliet" he tells her as he stands beside the table.

"No one wants to die…I made my choice" she says looking out the window at the place she hated more than anything. She closes her eyes, looks down then at him. "Why did you save me?"

"You saved me" he replies "Ben was trying to kill me and you detonated a Hydrogen bomb setting everything on the right path" he took a breath "Someone told me that all you people bring is destruction to this island, but not you"

She closed her eyes and tried to take in everything he was saying. "I blew up a hydrogen bomb that would cause destruction" she finally answered figuring she'd get back to the Ben trying to kill him part later.

"Yes, but your reasoning behind it was to take away the destruction all of you have caused. You wanted to erase it all from ever happening" he smiled he had found the one he had been searching for, they are so few and far between but he does find them and proves his brother wrong. Truly selfless individuals that deserve the redemption they were searching for. He's only found one before and that was hundreds of years ago. "I used to think Ben just wanted you here because he was obsessed with you and I let him bring you here because the fertility on the island was a problem that needed to be fixed and you were a miracle worker. But I watched you and saw what you accomplished"

"But I failed" she said interrupting him.

He smiled at her and continued. "Yes you did, but that's not what I am talking about. You rose quickly through our ranks, passing every test I threw at you without trying very hard. But Ben kept forcing you to solve the pregnancy problem when I had other plans for you..."

She had heard enough she didn't want to be a part of the games that were being played on the island. "Why did you SAVE ME!" she yelled at him, she had accepted her death and welcomed it because it was the only way she'd get to leave the island. Rachel had probably thought her long dead and moved on, she had Julian and was happy and that's all she ever really wanted for her sister. If Rachel was happy then she could die, if she could erase Flight 815 from ever crashing then none of them will face the misery they had on this island and they would be free from its grasp. James would be free from the pain she saw in his eyes when she let go. She loved him so much that she would rather he forget she existed then to have to go through the pain of loss all over again.

"Because you are one of my people" he replies.

Now it's her turn to laugh. "I'm not one of them, I never was" she responds with anger in her voice.

"Then why have you kept our secrets for us, Juliet?" he asks and continues to talk before she could answer. "Why did you not tell them about me?" He paused to look her straight in the eyes. "You were a high ranking disciple and you let them believe you weren't"

Juliet sighed. "I just went with through the motions, if that led you to believe I wanted to be your follower then you were mistaken. I wanted nothing to do with any of it, I just wanted to go home and I figured learning everything they knew would help me accomplish my goal" She tells him. "And I couldn't tell them without them killing me; I needed to keep what I knew to myself for my own safety. If they needed to know something I did tell them."

"Deep down you refused to betray us because once you are one of us you are always one of us."

"No" She says knowing that she didn't believe it. Why did she keep their secrets for them, _why didn't she tell them that Ben was just a follower? _Sayid had told her would torture her to get the answers he needed but it wouldn't work they had taught her how to withstand any kind of torture. _Why didn't she tell them that were bigger powers at work on the island and that Ben was just a small piece of the puzzle? _She told James how much she hated Ben and what he had done to her and made her do, but she had never told him about Jacob, the man behind the curtain. The man who's real orders they followed, the man that would and did save little Ben. It wasn't that she didn't want tell him, it was just something that she couldn't, for a reason that she had no answer too.

She finally had all her strength back and started to slide off the table, she stood up and fell. Jacob caught her and she placed her hands on the edge of the table to hold herself upright. Her legs didn't work.

"You have to get used to them again" he tells her as she pushes him away.

"What do you mean get used to them, what did do you do me?!" she screams at him.

"I saved you" he repeats.

She rolls her eyes and looks back at the table sees the inscription written on it.

"He who comes in peace" She looks around finally realizing where she is. "This is the sleep temple" she says coving her mouth just now noticing the hieroglyph of Imhotep on the ceiling above where she was just lying down. This was the place she knew Richard would bring Ben.

"I'm repaying you for saving my life. If you had just laid there and died you would've failed my final test, but you didn't. You found strength deep within yourself to finish the mission. And because of that you saved me from dying." He looked at her confused face before continuing. "The mark on your back is one you won't see in the hieroglyphs of the Egyptian texts they made you study. Because it's my mark" He lifts up his shirt revealing the star mark with the middle point longer than the rest.

She brings her hand to touch it and felt the raised skin of the same mark she has on her back.

"You saved me from death and I have repaid the favor" he tells her putting his hand on hers.

Her breathing decreased as she felt his touch. She felt a calmness that she never had before, she could always appear calm to others when on the inside she was just as scared as the rest. But now she felt at peace.

"In time you will thank me, Juliet. Because I saved you and the child you are carrying"

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

James watched as the hole got further and further away from him. NOOOO!_ Juliet _he thought to himself he had no energy to speak, no energy to fight them off and run back to the hole and dive in. That's what he wanted to do. His boots dragged across the dirt and he sunk to the ground. He heard nothing and saw nothing but that hole, that was so very far away. He felt someone tugging at him, trying to get him to stand. "NO!" he shouted at them. "We have to wait for her" He sat there staring waiting to see her pale hands reaching over the side so he could run there to help her out. His Juliet was strong, stronger then he'd ever be _why wasn't she coming out of the hole?_ She's supposed to, she's not supposed to leave him here alone. Didn't she know how much he needed her. He sat there pleading with anyone that was listening to let Juliet come out of that hole alive.

"Sawyer, she's gone, we have to move" He heard people talking but they might as well have been in another country the way their voices sounded to him.

He wished that this was a nightmare and that he wake up with Juliet next to him bed whispering in his ear that everything was going to be alright. Just like she always did and he'd roll over and stare into her eyes and feel safe. He wished they were eating dinner back in Dharmaville where she'd be sitting across from him with that beautiful smile on her face. His whole body shook with tears as he screamed her name out. "JULIET!" Then he saw a bright white light coming out of the hole, and then everything went white.

*****

They saw the white light and the swan station was gone. They were in the jungle now. They weren't in Los Angles; they were still on the island. Daniel's plan had failed. They all had their hands on their heads from the pain of the flash. But not Sawyer he just sank again into the grass. He felt nothing.

"What was that?" Jack asked rubbing his head.

"Time flash" Miles and Jin said in unison.

"A time flash" Kate said and Hurley repeated.

"Should we repeat again…because that's fun" Miles says sarcastically.

"We flashed to a different time. That is what we did when you left us here" Jin told them.

Hurley was still amazed at Jin's near perfect English. He was holding Sayid up who was limping along with them. The bleeding from his wound had stopped. Sayid clutching his stomach looked at Sawyer and knew exactly how he felt. He didn't know that Sawyer and Juliet were a couple, Hurley had filled him on that while he lay their bleeding to death. So he knew that nothing any of them could say would make Sawyer feel better. Watching the one you love die in front of you is not something you never get over. Kate had told them what happened and he knew that, that was a horrible way to die, the impact alone would break every bone in your body. He didn't know Juliet very well but he respected her, she knew how to handle herself and show no fear when confronted. That was a skill he admired.

"We should go to the beach" Jack told them when they were all just standing around. Miles looked at Jin when Jack said that. Thinking back three years ago when Juliet gave him a death stare, daring him to disagree with Sawyer again about going to the beach. They had gotten so used to Sawyer and Juliet making the plans they didn't know what to do without them. They both hung their heads thinking about that. They looked up to see Jack and Kate making their way towards Sawyer who hadn't moved at all since they landed in the jungle.

"No, let us do it" Miles told them. Miles wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe she was dead. Juliet could kill you with one look and beat the crap out of you before you had a chance to react. She was the strong one; the one he thought could survive anything. Jin thought of Juliet sitting across from him teaching him English. She was always patient with him; never yelling when couldn't pronounce the words correctly. She comforted him when he talked about Sun; she always knew the right things to say. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. They both knew what Sawyer and Juliet meant to each other even before they became a couple. Sawyer rarely left Juliet's side for very long during their entire three years together. They'd see his eyes light up when he was thinking about her and they saw the smiles they'd give each other every time they passed one another. They walked over to Sawyer and picked him up they each threw an arm across their shoulders and started walking, dragging Sawyer along with them.

After a few miles, Sawyer stated walking on his own one foot in front of the other staggering along like a zombie. When they tried to talk to him he wouldn't respond. He'd just keep walking. Jin wasn't used to seeing Sawyer without Juliet by his side. He knew how Sawyer felt he was lost without her. He had to keep pushing Sawyer in the right direction or he would just keeping walking to nowhere. They stopped to rest in a clearing it was dark now. They'd start again in the morning.

They sat Sawyer down on the ground and he just sat there staring at nothing. They tried to offer him food and he would ignore them.

"Just leave it by him; if he's hungry he'll eat it" Sayid told them.

Sawyer looked around at all of them sleeping. His world had ended the moment she let go of him. _Why did she let go?_ He stood up and started running into the jungle not caring what happened. He wanted a wild boar or polar bear to come running out the jungle and kill him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" he screams into the empty sky . "ANSWER ME, JULIET!" he shouts. "What about me?" He sniffs in the tears that are coming "It's not going to be ok!" he falls to his knees wreaked with sobs, clutching his stomach. "It's not going to be ok…without you" he says almost choking on his tears "…I'm not going to be ok...without you!" he crawls along the grass digging his fingernails into the dirt. "….Who's gonna get my back?" he almost whimpers into the ground.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Juliet places one hand on her stomach and the other one over it. She closed her eyes and the corners fill with tears.

"I know you knew" Jacob says to her.

She looks at him because she did know, she knew for about two days.

"You didn't tell him"

"The timing was never right" She replies and it wasn't the day she found out was when Jack had come to tell her that Kate had made Roger suspicious and then James had knocked Phil out because he had found the videotape of Kate and him taking Ben. Then everything went to hell. "The baby's ok?"

"The baby's fine" he says smiling at her.

She lets out a cry of relief that was one of the hardest decisions she ever had to make to kill herself and their unborn child. But she couldn't let all three of them die. If she had told James he would've died trying to save them. She knew nothing could, the chains were too tightly wrapped around her and they were already digging into her skin. The magnet wanted those chains and it would rip her in half to get them. She had to let go. "James! Is James ok?" She asks worryingly.

"He's alive" Jacob answers her.

"Bring me to him!" She says, not wanting James to have to go through the heartache of losing someone all over again. She thought when she hit the bomb that everything would disappear that he wouldn't remember her, she didn't want him to be in pain, not in the pain she saw on his face when she let go.

"It didn't work" she says to herself.

"No" He answers.

"Where are they? Are they still in the 70's?"

"No, they are where they are supposed to be"

"And where's that?" She asks.

"They are safe" he replies. He couldn't move her with them, they where he needed them to be and she was needed here.

"I still don't understand, why are you talking to me, why me,?"

Jacob laughs again everyone was always asking him that. "Because you never thought you were special"

Juliet shakes her head hopping she heard correctly. "What?"

He stares at Juliet, her face was covered in blood her, her shirt and pants are ripped and torn. She has both hands covering her stomach where her child is growing. He should've known that she was the one, when it didn't take much convincing for her to come to the island. She was supposed to be here. "Everyone on this island thinks they are special, that they are meant for some greater purpose or that this island can change who they were. They think this was their destiny. And because of that they became selfish and uncaring, their only purpose was to prove how special they are." He looks at her as she stares at him. "But not you"

She laughs now "So because I didn't think I was special, I am…special?"

He smiles he does really like her. "You didn't want to be special. You graduated at the top of your class in med school and didn't tell anyone. You snuck around doing experiments that could've made you rich and famous. But it was never about the money. Some of it was just for your curiosity, others you did because it would help someone. You don't do things because someone asks you too; you do things because it's right. "He pauses to see her reaction. "You're a savior, Juliet. You are always putting others above yourself no matter the cost to you. You've lost many chances off this island because of that selflessness" he's barely an inch away from her. "You are who I was looking for"

"For what?" she asks. He just looks at her and smiles and walks over to a corner, he returns with clothing in his hands.

"Put these on" He tells her. She takes them and lets the garment fall open.

"Is this a tunica?" She asked holding the garment up to herself it came down to her knees.

"Yes" Jacob answers impressed she knew it was called. "I thought you might want to change your clothes"

She did, but she didn't know if she was comfortable wearing what was basically a white sheet. She sighed and looked at him until he turned around. She peeled off her bloodied clothes and slid the tunica on. She looked down at it, when she looked up Jacob handed her a blue garment and she just looked at him. He smiled and helped wrap it around her body and clasp it at her shoulders. "Is the only thing that you have?" She asks because she looked like she was dressed for an elegant toga party.

"It will help you fit in better" was his reply as he motioned for her to go to the door. She had no idea why she trusted him. His touch had erased all her fears and doubts, she no longer felt angry at what the island had done to her. She felt free for the first time. Which she thought was strange since she was talking to the man that The Other followed willingly without question. Now here she was following him. She walked to the door and pushed it open. She covered her eyes from the bright sunlight from having been in the dark temple. When her eyes adjusted she walked out and her eyes widened in shock. She saw men, women and children walking around dressed like she was, some were talking, other's were building or gardening and children were running around chasing each other. She looked at the temples and saw the sun glisten of the stone, there were no cracks or overgrown vines. The trees around them were nicely trimmed. It looked nothing like the rundown mess she saw when they first brought her to temples a year after she came to the island. They looked to only be a couple hundred years old rather than thousands.

A dark haired teenager ran past her, he stopped and stared at her. He had tanned skin and dark eyes. He looked at her strangly "Ricardus" she heard another man say. The boy turned to look at the man.

"Bring some flowers back for your mother" she heard the man say in Latin. The boy nodded his head and took off. Juliet watched his retreating form "Richard" she said softly to herself.

She turned to Jacob who was now standing beside her. "That was Richard?" she asks and closes her eyes as he nods yes. "Why did you bring me here? Where is James?"

"If I sent you with them you and your child would die, I had to bring you here to this time"

She looks out once again at the all the people running around. She was way back in time to where Richard was a teenager. She turned around to face Jacob and he was gone. _Of course_ she says to herself. She walks further outside and the man she figured was Richard's father walked up to her.

"I am Marius" he says putting his hand on his chest.

"Juliet" she says "Why are you not surprised to see me?" she asks him in Latin.

"Lacobus, told us we would" he answers.

_Jacob _She nods her head and he motions for her to follow him. They walk along the path and others stop what they are doing to stare at her. He brings her into one of the temples and tells her to clean herself off. She walks over to the bowl of water that was on a table and looks at reflection. She had forgotten that her face was covered in blood no wonder they were giving her strange looks. She cupped her hands in the water and brought them to her face. A cloth was put in her hands and she used it to dry herself. " Gratias maximas tibi ago." She says to the woman that was standing there.

Again she's being motioned to follow and she does. She's brought into another room where women were weaving tapestries of what looked like Greek or Egyptian myths. The woman takes her back outside where more women were hanging the finished tapestries. She walks over to look at one of them. The blonde woman that was hanging the tapestry drops it and Juliet turns to look at her. She catches her breath. "Claire?"

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

_5__th__ Century A.D._

"Juliet?" Claire replies not sure if what she was seeing was real. Things had been so strange for her; she had been following her dead father. So she didn't trust her mind anymore. She didn't know Juliet well so she had no way of telling if it was her or not anyway. So she bent down to pick up the tapestry so she could hang back up, when she feels Juliet's hand on her shoulder she turns to look at her.

She looks at the young woman, she looks different but then again maybe she does too. James had told her what happened when his group went with Locke. Claire's house exploded, yet she survived. "Claire, have you been here the whole time?" Juliet asks her.

"The whole time, what do you mean?" she asks as she finished hanging up the tapestry.

"Claire, it's been three years since we last saw you" Juliet tells her.

How did you die? Claire asks her suddenly.

"What?" Juliet replies

"You died, that's why you're here"

"I'm not dead" Juliet says "I should be, but I'm not. I'm not entirely sure what happened" She knew Jacob saved her, she didn't know how. But then again just like the rest of them she never questioned the word of Jacob.

"Either am I, one minute I was following my father around"

"Claire, Your father's dead" Juliet says interrupting.

"I know that…now"

_***_

_She knew she was sitting on a couch in some rundown cabin. Her father was sitting in chair in front of her. She felt like she was on a lot of drugs but she didn't remember taking anything. Her head felt like it was spinning, she thought she heard Locke's voice at one point but she couldn't be sure. Then she remembered waking up, she didn't know how long they've been there. Her father was still sitting in that chair. "What's happening? Where am I?" she asks him. _

"_We're waiting" was his reply. _

"_Waiting for who?" _

"_For him" he says "Go back to sleep" _

_When she wakes up again she's being carried. She looks at the man carrying her. He has light blue eyes and blond hair. "Who are you?" she asks then _

"_My name is Jacob and I'm here to keep you safe"_

_***_

"Then… I was here" she says finishing her story. "I don't know how long I've been here; I don't even know how long I was with my father"

Juliet nods her head.

"He told me that Aaron got off the island, is that true?" Claire asks her as they walk to bench to sit down.

"Yes" She answers "I wish I knew more but all I know is that he got off the island with them"

"With who?" she asks surprised to hear that people made it off the island. She smiled; Charlie's death wasn't for nothing.

"Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun and Desmond. They all were rescued and Aaron was with them" Juliet tells her. She puts her hands over her mouth and smiles. She knew she should miss her son more than she does, but deep down she he was somewhere safe and that's what was most important to her. If he was back in the real world then he could have a normal life.

"He didn't come back with them" She continues

"They came back?"

A woman came over and started yelling at Claire to get back to work. Juliet calmed her down, and then went go with Claire. The woman grabbed her shoulder gently and told her to sit down and told her not to do any work. That it's not good for the baby. Juliet smiled politely and waited until the woman left to go help Claire. They knew about the baby, that was going to be a problem, she would have to find away to get around their backwards medical knowledge if she was going to be staying here. But she now knew why she was wearing a stola and Claire was not.

"You speak their language?" Claire asked.

"Yes, it's Latin" Claire looks at her for further information. "It's the language of my peopl…the Others" she has to force herself to say. _Why was she calling them her people_?

"These are the…Others?" Claire asks shocked.

"Yes, the beginning of them, I guess" she says yawning, suddenly feeling really tired.

They spent the rest of day hanging and then folding tapestries. When the sun was beginning it descent Richard came up to them. "I'm supposed to take you to where you'll be staying" he says to her. They both follow him; he takes them to a small hut. "This is for both of you; Lacobus said that you would want to be together.

They walk into the small one-room hut to see two mattresses up against the wall, a small table and two wooden chairs. "This is just where you sleep, we have food together in the host temple" Juliet nodded and smiled at him.

"Do you know him?" Claire asks then laughs. "Never mind you can't know him, were a thousand years in the past"

"I do know him, his name is Richard and he's the one that brought me to the island" Juliet replies much to Claire's shocked and confused face. "He was made immortal by Jacob"

"We're not…immortal are we?"

"I don't know" She answers hoping the answer is no. She didn't want to live forever. She turns away from Claire and wipes the tears from her eyes. She hated the frequent crying part and she hated that she had yelled at James for something a stupid as a look. His last memories of her are of her emotional outburst of that and her dying. Those were not the memories she wanted to leave him with.

"Are you ok?" she hears Claire ask.

"I'm fine; we should go get something to eat"

The next morning she leans against the outside of their hut, letting the sun warm her face, trying to will the nausea away even though she knows it won't work she was in her second month now. She holds her hand on her stomach and cries again wishing that James was here with her. She knew that he would be a great father to their child. The kids in Dharmaville loved him. She wished she could go to him and feel his strong arms wrapped around her, whispering things into her ear. She barely slept last night; she had gotten so used to him being beside her she didn't know if she could sleep without him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Claire asks joining her on the ground.

Juliet looks up at her. "I'm pregnant"

Claire looks at her with widened eyes. "I was not expecting that" she nods her head. "Is James the father?" she asks. Now it was her turn to look at Claire shocked. "You were calling out his name last night"

"Oh, sorry" she says "Yes"

"Who's James?"

Juliet smiles and turns her head to Claire. "Sawyer"

Claire blinks a few times before replying. "Sawyer" It was nice to know that after everything she's been through she could still be shocked.

"I told you it's been three years" Claire nods her head "We…James and I were living together in that time"

"Oh"

Suddenly they hear screaming coming from one of the other houses. Since her body just reacts to that now, she gets up and runs towards the screams. She sees a woman holding her swollen stomach crying out in pain. Without thinking Juliet runs to her and starts ordering everyone around in English until she realizes that they don't understand her and switches to Latin. Claire looked on amazed that they were doing what Juliet asked.

She holds back a scream as she sticks her hands in the boiling water; she needed them clean since they had no gloves for her in this time. She hated to not have them but she had no choice. The rest were running around getting what she needed as she tried to remember what stuff they had now. She was now thankful that the Other's made her study books on ancient Rome. So she was more prepared than she would've been. She asks the woman how many seasons it's been to gage how far along she was. The woman was too scared to answer her. But she did grab her arm and manages to say "It is too early".

"I know" she replies back "But the baby needs to come out now" The delivery was painful for the mother; they had no drugs to ease the pain. She had no time to think that if she delivers in this time she will be in the same situation.

She got the baby out and told the mid-wife to do the rest, the baby wasn't breathing. She took her over to another table and placed her down on a towel; she was massaging the little girl's chest and clearing the liquid from her tiny lungs. "Come on" she says "Come on" she keeps trying. Suddenly the room is filled with a loud wailing and she exhales the breath she had been holding. She continues to check the pulse, it's strong. She tests the baby's reflexes and she responds. She smiles and wraps the baby up in the towel to hand to the mother. She then checks on the mother to see that she is fine too, the mid-wife did good work. There are smiles around the room as they all walk up to her and thank her.

She saw Marius and another man run in and ask another man in the room what happened. She sees them point to her. Then they walk up.

"They said that the child was not alive and you brought her back to life with your touch" he bows his head to her "You are a healer!"

Juliet stands there for a few seconds not sure how to answer that. She was way back in the past and the medical knowledge was very primitive especially in child births since all she really did was CPR. She didn't want to be known as a healer. "No, the child just had some trouble breathing all I did was help her get started"

They both just smiled at her and went to see the child. They didn't believe her. _Great_ she says to herself.

* * *

_21__st__ Century A.D._

Ben was holding his head grimacing in pain; he opened one eye then the other.

"NO!!" he heard Locke scream. He looked to the fire and saw that there was nothing there. "Where did he go?" he asked

"NO" Locke said again with rage in his eyes. "That's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Ben asked for the first time on the island he was confused. What had happened to Jacob and why was Locke so upset about it and why did Locke look like he's known Jacob for a long time. All these questions were flying through his mind. But he was still angry.

Locke walked around the room with his hand covering his mouth staring intently at the fire. "What happened!" he screamed at Locke.

"He was saved" Locke said through gritted teeth and a look in his eyes that made Ben take a step back.

Tbc..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

_**21**__**st**__** Century A.D.**_

_He smiled lazily at her as she snuggled closer to him her hand was on his chest and he held on to it tightly. He loved days like these where they could spend the whole day in bed just the two of them. He wished it could last forever. He was happy for the first time in a long time and that was something he never thought was possible. He heard her moan and he looked down at her, she looked at him sadly. "I love you" she says. He's confused as her face went from sadness to agony. "I love you, James" she says with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much" then she falls from his grasp. _

"NOOOO!!!" he wakes up screaming remembering what had happened. It was a dream, Juliet was gone. He sits up and closes his eyes as the tears come again. Knowing that Juliet would never wake up beside him, he'd never hear her laughter, see her smile or touch her skin. _Why did you leave me?_

They heard him screaming and ran through the jungle searching for him. They found him sitting in the middle of a clearing.

"Sawyer" Kate called out his name and receives no response. "Sawyer"

Jin walked over to him and knelt down. "James" he says and James looked up at him. Jin closed his eyes and bowed his head. "We have to go" James nodded and Jin helped him up.

They continued their trek to the beach. He thought about how happy Juliet was when she delivered her first healthy baby since coming to the island. He was so proud, that she was able to accomplish a goal that had made her so miserable for three years. He was so happy he picked her a flower. He felt like a teenager doing it but it felt like the right thing to do and he was so happy he didn't care. He walked into their house and held out for her to see. She was just finishing cooking their pasta dinner and smiled at him probably thinking he was dork for picking up a flower. He walked closer and handed it to her and put her arms around him and kissed him. They never did eat the pasta that night he thought to himself and smiled. He closed his eyes and tilted his head and felt his teeth clench, that was the last time he was really happy. Everything changed after that night. His fists clenched together now he stopped walking. Everything was perfect until they came back.

They noticed he stopped. "We have to keep going" Jack said to him

"Why" he says with a growl in his voice.

"We have to get to the beach" Jack replies.

"No!" James tells him walking up to him. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you" he hissed, his breathing had increased and he was looking at Jack with menace in his eyes. "It's your fault she's dead, all of you!" he says breathing heavily.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry" Jack pleads. But that was enough they weren't sorry, they came here and ruined everything, they took away the only good thing he's ever had. His fist had come up before he could even register what he was doing and Jack was on the ground. He got on top of him and started punching and screaming at him that it was his fault Juliet was dead. Jin, Miles and Hurley tried to pull him off and he hit them too. Jack just kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again. Kate was screaming his name to get him to stop but he didn't care. Jack had killed the woman he loved and he had to pay for it.

Jack saw the look on Sawyer's face and knew what was going to happen and he let it. He was so sure Daniel's plan would work that he put everyone in danger and now Juliet was dead because of him. He let Sawyer hit him without fighting back, he deserved it.

They finally managed to get him off, Jin held him as tight as he could. "It didn't work, she died for nothing!" he cries out. While Kate ran to Jack, his lip was busted and nose was bleeding and he could barely open his eyes. She called out his name and he groaned in response. She sighed with relief he was still alive. Sayid came over to them and gave Kate some of his clean dressings to use to clean Jack up.

Jin still held James until James ripped himself away and just stared at all of them. Hurley stood in front of Jack in case Sawyer went at him again. Kate and Sayid lifted Jack up and watched as Sawyer stared at him with the anger still in his eyes. They continued on their way to the beach.

When they got closer they heard voices, so they crotched down behind some bushes to see that were not at the right beach. On this beach they saw a stature of foot. They looked around at all the people that were just standing around talking to each other. Jin saw Sun and ran out towards her before they could stop him. So they followed. Jin stopped in his tracks as he saw a bunch of guns trained on him, he put his hands in the air and when they came out they did the same. Sawyer just stared at the ground, if they were going to shoot him, he'd let them.

Sun saw Jin and her face lit up, she ran to him not caring about the guns. Jin smiled as she ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly, smiling through his tears. Sun cried into his chest.

Frank smiled finally something good happened. Ilana cocked her gun loudly and they turned to look at her.

"Those are the people that disappeared on the plane" Bram said to her then he looks at Miles, who recognizes him.

"Who are the rest?" She says to him. She remembered the curly haired one, the girl and the man that looked he went through meat grinder. One of them was Miles Straume. She didn't remember the Korean and the man that looked like his whole world had been destroyed.

"It's ok they're with me" Frank says to her and then walks up to them. "It's good to see you again" They just look at him and nod. He looks at Jack who was trying to see through the slits in his eyes. "What happened to him?" He watches as they all look at each other.

Sun looks to Jin too, wondering what had happened to Jack. Jin bows his head. Sun and Frank look at each other. "What's going on? What happened?" Sun asked them again.

"Juliet" Jin began "She died"

Sun put her hands over her mouth. She wasn't expecting to hear that. Juliet had saved her and Ji Yeon. "How?" she asks. Jin looks James then at his wife, unable to tell her what happened to Juliet. He couldn't imagine losing Sun like that, he grabs her hand and pulls her close.

"She fell down an 80 foot shaft, because we were trying to blow up a bomb" Sayid answers for all of them.

Sun uses her free hand to cover her face. Frank looks at them in shock. Sun finally looks at Sawyer who is just staring out at the ocean. He hasn't said a word to anyone. She looks at Jin. "They were together" He tells her and continues when she furrows her brows. "Juliet and James, they were in love" Sun is surprised that her husband's English had improved greatly but she was more shocked to hear that Sawyer and Juliet had been together. "In love?" she says confused. Jin nods his head.

Jack was leaning on Kate for support and he could hear the whispering going on all over the beach and he watched as they bowed their heads in sadness. He closed his eyes. He had forgotten that she had lived with them for three years. Almost everyone on the beach had known Juliet.

James stands still staring out at the ocean, he didn't want to be near any of them. He didn't care what they were doing now, nothing mattered to him anymore. He turns his head slightly to acknowledge Sayid's presence. "She wanted to leave" he begins "more than anything else in world she wanted to get off this damn island…we had our chance and ya shoulda seen the smile on her face when I mentioned the real world" he says trying to hold back his tears. "But then Kate came and told us what Jack was doin and she knocked the guard out and made the captain surface the Sub, she wasn't going to let everyone on the island die" he takes a deep breath.

"She was brave and noble, and those are traits so very few people possess" Sayid says to him.

Ilana and Bram went over to talk to their people and Frank just shook his head. He filled them in on what had happened and why they were here.

"Who's Jacob?" Hurley asked.

"Apparently he's the leader of the island" Sun answered.

"I thought Ben was the leader?" Hurley replied.

"No, he answered to Jacob and none of them" she says pointing to the rest of the Others "Have ever seen him"

"So they just followed the orders of some guy they've never seen?" Hurley says trying to make sense of it. "Is he like...God?"

* * *

Locke had come back from death and that wasn't possible, but here he was staring at the fire where Jacob's body should've been. There was something off about him, something that wasn't Locke. Jacob knew him and said something about loopholes_. What did that mean?_

Locke takes off running through the statue. Ben runs after following him, he wasn't going to let him out his sight. Locke runs into a room and Ben looks around, Locke was gone. Ben spins around the room there was only one door. He runs his hand along the wall seeing if there was a secret passageway somewhere. He knocks on the wall waiting to hear the hollow sound of a doorway. He hears nothing there has to be a door here somewhere,_ People don't just disapper into thin air _His hand stops above a section on the wall; he wipes off the cobwebs and dust. He takes a few steps back in shock and stares at the drawing of the woman on the wall.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Juliet stood there watching them all whispering to each other and pointing to her. She turns around and walks out of the house. "What was that about?" Claire asks following her.

"They think I'm a healer"

"Well you are a doctor" Claire replies.

"They think I brought the baby back to life with my touch" she says slowly looking at Claire.

"Oh, that kind of healer"

She needed to go somewhere quiet and she remembered that there was a clearing not too far from here that was quiet and peaceful. She had found it while she snuck out one of their meetings. She found the path she was looking for and walked into the clearing. It was even more beautiful now. A rich smell of aromatic plants hit her as she walks further in. Claire walks up next to her and breathes in the scent. Juliet looked at all the exotic plants sprinkled around them. She smiled to herself she was right; she thought it used to be a garden before someone had stopped taking care of it.

"Wow" she heard Claire say from behind her. "Did you know about this place?"

"Yes" she replies walking towards the bench to sit down. "This is where the Other's lived before they moved into the Dharma barracks. We held our meetings here at the Temple. I found this place when I ditched one of the meetings"

Claire smiled at her, happy to have someone to talk too. "You are kind of healer, you healed me" Claire says joining her on the bench.

Juliet closes one eye and puts her hand over her forehead to block out the sun. "About that" she beings she didn't know why she should tell her this but for some reason she felt like confessing her sins. "I didn't. Ethan had put a chip in you when he took you. Ben activated it so I could save you… all I gave you was an antidote. I needed a way to gain all of your trust so you'd let me in your camp" she finishes keeping her eyes locked on Claire's.

Claire looks at her. "Oh" she takes her gaze away from Juliet and looks out at the garden.

"I'm sorry" she says, she felt guilty telling the lie to get Jack and Kate to believe her. It came so easily, she could just start talking and a believable story would come out. She found that if you took the blame it was easier to make them believe. She never could lie very well when she was younger but being here and learning from Ben. She became so good that she scared herself.

"It's alright" Claire responds looking at her again.

Juliet looks up at her confused. "It's not alright, Claire" she says. She couldn't believe that Claire would just forgive her like that.

"Either way you did save me…so I can't be mad" She didn't remember much of what happened. Charlie filled her in and made Juliet out to be the hero, if she hadn't been there she would've died.

"You should be" Juliet says sadly.

"Who would I talk too then?" she says smiling. Juliet looks at the ground then back at her and smiles too. "So I guess you're stuck with me not being mad at you, so you're going have to deal with it" Juliet shakes her head smiling.

They heard rustling in the leaves and they both stood up. Juliet reached for her gun remembering she didn't have one. She placed her hand in front of Claire and they waited. A short man with cropped brown hair walked though the path; he was carrying a piece of wax paper and stylus.

"Forgive me I did not know anyone was here" the man said to them.

"Are we not supposed to be here?" Claire asked wondering what he said. She hated not understanding these people. Juliet had no idea how thankful she was that she was here.

She told him she needed to be somewhere quiet. He nodded and asked if they minded sharing this spot with him while he painted. She told him it was fine and translated it for Claire. He looked at them strangely as she did. English wouldn't be around for quite some time so they would sound strange to him.

"Ut sol solis somnus is est valde decorus" he says to her pointing to sky. She looks up and it sure was beautiful seeing the sun begin it's decent between the trees.

"My name is Decimus" he says.

"Juliet and this is Claire" she tells him. They sit with him while he draws the sun setting. She takes deep breaths this was the most relaxed she'd been since arriving here. She turns to Claire and whispers "I should probably teach you Latin"

******

They had been living with them for four months now. She spent her days working with the mid-wives teaching them new techniques on pregnancies and child births. She had told them Claire was her assistant to get her out of hanging up cloths for hours on end. They spent their nights in the garden with Decimus watching him draw and Claire would practice her Latin on him. Juliet smiled as she watched them, her hand resting on her swollen belly. Their child was going to be an active one by the way baby was moving around in there. She wished she had an ultrasound to be able to see the baby. She knew what to check for but it wasn't the same not being able to know everything.

_He stirred beside her and she could smell his musky scent as she buried herself in his hair. She brought her arms tighter around him not wanting to let him go. She smiled thinking about how happy she was. She felt him place his hand on top of hers and heard him muttering in his sleep. "You hold on" he says and she is "I got you" she feels tears start to run down her cheeks. "Please, You hold on!" his voice gets more frantic. "Don't you leave me!" he screams "Don't let go, NOOO!" _She bolts to a sitting postion on her bed breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. She places her hand on her stomach. "James, I'm so sorry" she whispers into the air.

Her position as a healer was cemented more when she had to take out Marius' appendix. She never thought that she'd be doing this many appendectomies on the island. They were on the believe that you needed all your organs and it took some time to convince them that she needed to cut him open to heal him properly. They were hesitant but they agreed. When Marius awoke the next day without any symptoms they threw her a celebration.

She really hated being the center of attention. The food was wonderful, the wine was flowing, people were dancing and Claire was having fun. So she smiled and joined the rest of them.

Decimus had not been at his usual spot in the garden for days now. So when some kids ran up to her and told her he wanted to see at her party she was surprised. She grabbed Claire and they followed the children into the Sleep Temple. She didn't know why she was being brought in there. She walked into the main room a few of the people were standing around trying to hide their smiles. She raised her eyebrows at them and looked at Claire who shrugged. She had no idea what was going on either.

She saw Decimus standing in front of one of the walls with a huge grin on his face. They beckoned her to come closer so she did. He moved out the way and her mouth dropped open as she was staring at the new drawing on the temple wall. Carved in the rock was her likeness, she was wearing the tunic and stola and had one the exotic flowers from the garden in her hair. She just stared at the drawing when it hit her, she rubs her hands over her face and then through her hair. "I look like her" she says.

Claire turns to look at her "I think that's the point, it's a drawing of you"

She nods her head and looks at Claire "No…I mean yes…that's not what I'm talking about" She tells her. "When they brought me here, they were all excited because I looked like someone and they never would tell me who "her" was. But now I get it, I look like her" she says pointing at the wall. "I am her"

"Oh" Claire says getting it. "Who's the hippo creature next to you?"

She sighs "That's Taweret, the Egyptian goddess of pregnancy and child birth"

He did make her look much better looking than she thought was. But now she knew who to blame for her being on this damn island. Ben would see this drawing and somehow see her in Miami. _I'm the reason I'm here._

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

A/N: This is just a filler but I thought I add some things to the Ben and Juliet story since the writers decided to just drop it.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Ch 8.

Ben stares at the drawing mesmerized by her beauty.

********************************************

_**1977 **_

_He tries to open his eyes and sees fireflies darting around the edges of his vision. He closes and opens his eyes a few times to clear them. When he does he looks up at a stone ceiling with strange pictures on them. He's still groggy but he manages to lift his head a little and looks at the wall in front of him. He stares at the drawing of a woman depicted on that wall. Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders, her eye brows curved perfectly around her eyes, the eyes that were so intense that it felt like they were staring deep into his very soul. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. _

_**1998**_

They were watching a live video feed of a press conference in the Flame station. She was behind the podium telling them about her research. She looked nervous to have all the cameras pointed in her direction, but she knew her work well and spoke with confidence. Her hair was long and frizzy and she wore a white shirt buttoned up to her neck. He narrowed his eyes in anger when he saw the wedding band on her left hand. The man that he knew was her husband but his hand on the small of her back and he smiled when he saw her flinch slightly at his touch but kept a fake smile plastered on her face. He took over her spot at the podium and started answering questions.

She stood to the side of Edmund and kept smiling for the reporters. She had to keep herself from recoiling from his touch when he held onto her hand. She wanted nothing more than to punch the bastard in his face. She was ashamed of herself for thinking that. She was never a violent person. But Edmund had agreed to grant her the divorce if she waited until after she published her work on the male mouse pregnancy. She was weak so she agreed to go with him the press junkets, parties and award ceremonies as his wife. He wanted her at his side so he could be the center of attention. Then he would find some small time research assistant that he would promise to bring her in if she impressed him. He would leave and go to a hotel room with them and she'd have to find her own way home. Then she'd walk into their big empty house and cry. It had been the same for the past seven years they were married.

She had been so proud of herself for finally having the guts to file for the divorce, but it had been Rachel that had pushed her. Her sister was battling Cancer and she still had the will to fight for her and that is what had given her the courage. When she told her sister what she had done she saw Rachel's eyes come alive again, they were as bright as they were when she told her she had gotten accepted into Johns Hopkins. She actually had the strength to sit up in her hospital bed and hug her. Then when she told they were waiting until her research was published she yelled at her and told her she's stronger then she thinks she is and no one could hold her back. She had told her this would be the easiest way and it was only for a few for months. She had been sleeping a separate room for years, they just shared the house.

"And while he's screwing some bimbo in your bed. What are you doing, Jules?" Rachel says angrily. "Hiding in the closet listening? You don't have to take that, no one does. Just pack your bags and leave. Find a place by the ocean you have the money. You don't need him!" Those words were echoing in her mind while she stood there pretending for the crowd that they were a pair of happily married scientists.

******

"She really does look like her" They heard Ethan's voice from the video feed. "It's uncanny" he says as he moves the camera around to follow her down the stairs. Richard just stared at her on the screen. _They had no idea _he said to himself. He had been waiting for this mission for quite some time.

Ben's breath caught in his throat when Richard had first shown him a picture of her. It was Jacob that told them about her so they went to do their research on her. Dr. Juliet Burke one of the most sought after Fertility researchers in the nation. She was approached by many companies offering her more money then she could imagine and she always turned them down. She was locked under some contract by Dr. Edmund Burke; her husband. They needed a way to get her away from him.

She had looked so much like the drawing in the Sleep Temple. Her hair was different not as well kept and she didn't have the same fire in her eyes. But you could see that it could be there under the surface. She was repressed and needed to be freed and they would be the ones to do it.

They had to bring her here. Was it a coincidence that she looked exactly like the woman drawn on the sleep temple wall? The temple that healed people. Was it a coincidence that this woman was a miracle worker in her own field? Was it a coincidence that she was a fertility doctor and none of the pregnant women on the island could survive the first few months of pregnancy? All he knew was she belonged here. They watched the camera follow them out the door. He saw her husband grab her arm roughly to bring her closer to him and whisper something in her ear as they walked out the door. She plastered that fake smile on again as the cameras snapped pictures of them. His fists were clenched as he watched them get in to the limo together. That man needed to die.

He saw her with a blonde curl in front of her face look directly at him through the screen. He had to have her.

_**2001**_

She walked through the hallway of the cleanest whitest office space she had even been in. It took forever to find this place. No one had ever heard of Mittelos Bioscience and that alone had intrigued her. So she made the appointment on her lunch break like she made most of them so Edmund would know. She never took any of the job offers she was given, she couldn't. But she liked the feeling that it would piss off Edmund to no end if he knew how many interviews she's been doing lately. The woman she had met at the front desk showed her into an expensive conference room. It looked out of place compared to rest of the building.

Ben was again watching from the Flame station as Juliet sat in one of the chairs and crossed her legs looking around the room. He hated that he couldn't be there to talk to her but Jacob had spoken and sent Richard instead.

"_Jacob said that I am to go recruit Dr. Burke" Richard told him, knowing full well why Ben was to stay here. _

"_What can you say to her that I can't?" Ben said angrily he knew he was acting like a child but he didn't care. He had waited for three years until Jacob said they could go get her. For some reason they needed to wait until she divorced her husband to get her. _

"_Jacob thinks that I am a better candidate. To get her to come along with us" Richard says calmly. He knew why Jacob was sending him. He knew that Juliet hasn't met him yet deep down she will know to trust him and that is why he had to go. _

_Ben had gotten angrier when he found out Ethan was also going. Richard had to once again calm down by saying he needed a doctor to look more creditable. _

During Mr. Alpert's speech about the company she was staring at him strangely. He did look to be wearing eyeliner not that she judged. But there was something about him, something familiar. But she shook it off knowing if she had met him he wouldn't be someone she'd forget about. She listened to him talk and thought about how wonderful it would be to be able to do her research without sneaking around and hiding. She thought about all the time she would have to find a way to let Rachel have her baby. She had been working for a year and so far nothing was working. But she knew she couldn't take that job, it would take her away from her sister.

She was embarrassed for saying that they could hit Edmund with a bus. She didn't know where these violent thoughts were coming from. She apologized, turned them down and left in a hurry.

***

She went to her apartment and found Rachel sitting on the couch. Her sister was excited to see how the interview went, because she wanted her as far away from her ex-husband as possible. She told her she turned them down and her older sister looked at her disappointed. She told her why bother her research was a failure. Then she watched as her sister face went into to a huge smile. It had worked, Rachel was pregnant. She had never been so happy in her life.

***

She had kept her research a secret so she had no one to tell the news too and she wanted to tell someone. Edmund was the only one that knew so she walked proudly over to tell him. Even thought she hated him she knew he would be thrilled. She told him and he quickly wanted to cash in on it. This was the medical breakthrough he had been waiting for.

She watches as if it were slow motion as he takes a step of the curve and a bus comes out of nowhere making him disappear before her eyes.

***

She sat on a couch in the private airport lobby and watched Mr. Alpert pour a tranquilizer into a glass of orange juice and say it was for her. She told him she was fine about the other strange things she did for them already but drinking a tranquilizer was asking too much.

"Why were you fine?"

"What?" She replies while thinking about his question as he tells that she deep down she knows where she's going is special and she honestly as to ask herself that same question. _Why was she fine? _His words resonated throughout her body. She did know where she was going was special and she knew she had to go there, but why_? Why did she feel like she belonged where they were taking her?_ She asks where they are taking her.

"I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is that, you'll see things there that you never imagined. Now, no-one is forcing you to do anything, so if you change your mind we're happy to take you back to..."

Suddenly before her mind reacts her hand reaches for the glass and gulps the whole thing down. It felt like someone had moved her hand for her. This was not something she would do. _What made her to do it?_ _What made her trust the man with the eyeliner sitting across from her?_ All she knew was she did trust him. Before she passed out she could've swore she saw him smile, like he knew she would do that.

***

He had been waiting for hours for the Sub to arrive. He had made sure to be wearing the nicest shirt and slacks he owned for when he greeted her. He wanted to impress her. His heart almost stopped as he watched her crawl across the submarine. She was really here. He took a few deep breathes and walked across the docks to greet her. "Hello Doctor Burke. My name is Benjamin Linus."

He held his hand out to her and she stared at it. She got a feeling in the back of her mind to not trust this man. So she hesitantly held her hand to shake his.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you. Watch your step here."

She puts on a fake smile and follows him.

*******

_**2007**_

He still stares at the drawing this one was different than the one in the temple. This one she has her hair is up in a mess of curls on top of her head. He was still amazed at how much Juliet looked like her. _"Who was this woman?"_

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Ch 9

James was sitting on the ground staring out at waves crashing against the beach. After the first few months of being on this island he started thinking of it as his home. He knew he didn't want to go back to the real world; there was nothing for him back there. But after spending three years with Juliet she became his family and home was where ever she was. Now she was gone; ripped away from him like his parents. _What's the point of being good if nothin' good ever stays good for very long? _He asked looking up towards the sky. All he ever wanted was for Juliet to be happy. When she smiled the whole world got brighter.

She wanted to go back to her sister and meet her nephew. She wanted to go back to the real world and he wanted to go there with her. But now that will never happen. So she would never be happy. She wanted to erase everything they had so she wouldn't lose him, that wouldn't have made her happy either. If it had worked she would've been Ben's prisoner again with no memories of their happy times, no memories of delivering her first healthy baby, no memories of everything she's done for them and for him. Even now he wouldn't erase anything, he wanted to have known her, he wanted to have loved her, and he didn't want to ever lose her from his memory. He wanted her.

"_They're gone, and there ain't nothing you can do to change that…What's done is done"_

Those are the words his uncle told him when his parents died. _"Whatever happens happens" _Everyone's got a saying for everything. So what they are really saying that nothing matters. It doesn't matter what you do or how you live your life. Your happiness can be torn away from you just the same as everybody else. He didn't believe that she was looking down on him or she was always going to be there. He didn't believe that crap before when people told him that, why would he believe it now. She was just gone.

He heard them whispering and talking about him, about what they should do. They didn't understand that he didn't care anymore. If you can't do nothing to change anything than what's the point? Just let it be.

They were all standing around not sure what to do. Ilana was whispering with her people and the Others were standing around as if waiting for instructions

"Uh…why is Locke's body in this box…thing?" Hurley asked after his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had peaked in.

"LOCKE!" Sun said loudly and turned to see Illana and her group start walking towards the statue. Richard ran after them. "Someone who looks like Locke just took Ben into that statue" she told them.

"What?" they said in unison.

"That's where Jacob lives"

"Their God lives in a foot!" Hurley says

"Should we follow them?" Jack asks them.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Frank says to them "They are not the friendliest people" he tells them rubbing the knot on his head from when they knocked him out.

* * *

"That man in there is not John Locke" Ilana told Richard as he caught up with her in front to the entrance way. "If he's in there with Jacob…"

"Jacob's gone" Richard told them. "He's not in there." He knew Jacob had left this Time when he could no longer feel his presence. Something had happened in there.

"What?" Ilana asked. "You told them that Jacob was in statue"

"He was…he's not anymore" By saying the phrase he she was one of Jacob's disciples from the mainland. He was always prepared for the next move.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know" Richard replied. Jacob would just come and go as he pleased. But this time it was different, he just vanished.

"That man in there is not John Locke. Shouldn't we find out who he is?" She said trying to get to the door.

"If that man is not John Locke then he is gone too" He hated himself for not figuring it out. John was killed off the island Jacob didn't save him. No one comes back from the dead. Dead is dead.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Jacob had told her about Ricardus. He was part of a group of Romans that were searching for a place to live because they had heard from a soothsayer that Rome would fall and they wanted no part in the war that would come from it. They were peaceful people. Jacob brought them to this island because of that, he wanted to save them all.

Richard moved out of the way and let them pass then followed them in. The main chamber was empty so they kept walking through. The next chamber to the Egyptians was called the Chamber of Confusion. It was given that name because it was used to trick people into thinking they hit a dead end. There was a doorway but it was hidden very well within the walls. He remembered coming here when he was teenager. To find it you needed to be precise knocking along the walls wasn't going to work. You need to have knowledge in mathematics. His father had found it quite easily and made him stay inside the statue until he found it. When they arrived in the room they found Ben staring at wall.

"Ben" he said as Ben slowly turned to face him "What did you do?"

"He disappeared, they both did" Ben replied

Jacob disappeared, his brother had escaped through the passageways of the statue and could be anywhere by now. He looked to the wall to see what Ben was staring at, he was staring at the drawing of Juliet. He remembered that she had also found the doorway easily.

*********************

_When he told her about the statue she had wanted to see if she could find it. She loved challenges. The three of them walked to statue and once inside he watched Juliet and Claire look around the empty room. After a few minutes she walked over to one of the walls. He saw her squinting at the bricks. She raised her hand up and moved it along the wall before she placed her hand on one of them pushed it and the door opened. _

"_Impressive" he tells her. _

"_How did you do that?" Claire asked. _

"_My father was an Architect" then said "Builder" When he looked at her strangely. "To keep the structure of the statue together the door could only be in one place and that's here" she said pointing to it. _

_*************************_

"That's not answering my question, Ben" Richard said walking closer to him. "What did you do?"

Ben stared him straight in the eyes. "I tried to kill him"

"Jacob?" Ilana asked. "Jacob cannot be killed by man"

"Yes...he can" Richard told them. Ilana looks at him with a worried look on her face.

"John kicked him into the fire, there was a white light and he was gone" Ben said looking at Richard for forgiveness.

Richard could only look at him with pity. Ben wanted so badly to be special and maybe if he didn't try so hard he might've been. He knew what Ben really wanted. He wanted to be like him, Ben wanted to live forever.

"Where is he?" Illana asked him urgently.

"He's alive, I don't know where he is. He's not in our time" He told her.

* * *

They walked into the Host temple and could feel the heat of charcoal hearth where the meal was being prepared there were no kitchens in any of the huts that littered the area around the temples. They walked into the main hall where the large table sat in the middle while benches just as long sat on either side. You were to stop work as the sun was setting and go to your home to wash up and get to the host temple for dinner. It didn't really matter much if you were late; they had plenty of food for everyone.

They took their seats by Decimus and waited for the food to be served. Juliet had to laugh when Claire first tasted the wine that was given to her. She had to explain to her that undiluted wine was considered to be barbaric. So their wine was prepared by heating it and then putting spices into it to cleanse it or so they thought. "Drinking undiluted wine is barbaric but eating with your hands is considered refined" Claire whispered to her.

Dinner was a big affair for them. Every night there was entertainment in the form of singing, dancing and poetry readings. She smiled at Richard as he sang with his friends. It was weird seeing him so youthful and full of life. He was always happy and smiling and always around to help when she needed some. He looked young when she met him but his eyes told you he was older. They were sad and dark. But she supposed that was how she looked to outsiders too, cold and stoic.

Richard did promise her that she'd see things she'd never imagine when he brought her here. This was definitely one of those things she'd never imagine. And now she knew that Richard had always known who she was.

After she finished eating she snuck out even at six months pregnant she could still do it without being detected. She had snuck out the back way so she was walking along a different path. She stopped when she passed one temple and closed her eyes. To them this was the temple of the elders the one where they make the decisions and laws. To her it was the truth temple. She brought her hand behind her back and touched the mark she had on it.

**********************

_She sat in the room in handcuffs as they decided her fate. She laughed at the pointlessness of the trial. She had killed one of their own they all knew her fate was death. They all turned their heads when someone banged on the door loudly. Isabel and Tom went to see who it was. She could barely make out Jack and Alex's faces before the door closed. When they came back in and said that Ben had commuted her sentence. She hung her head sadly; she didn't want that she didn't want to owe Ben anything. _

"_No" she said to them. "Kill me!"_

"_You don't really get a say in this, Juliet" Isabel told her coldly. "Bring her" She told the two guards standing by her. They grabbed her roughly and made her stand on her feet and pushed her out the back door. _

"_Where are you taking me?" Juliet asks Isabel making sure to look directly in her eyes. _

"_The Temple" The older woman replies. "To be marked"_

_They took the boat over to the other island and made the trek to the temples. She read the inscription on the outside before they pushed her in. "_Veritas vos liberabit**_"_**_, The Truth shall make you free. Now here she was about to have the mark of a traitor branded on her back. _

_She walked in and they pushed her to the ground in front of a bench two of them held her arms and took the handcuffs off and ripped her arms out to the side forcing her to fall forward onto the bench. They placed her hands in the shackles at the ends of the bench. Richard had run up to Isabel and they walked outside the room. She couldn't make out what was being said she only heard "This is what he wishes" and Isabel stormed back into the room. _

_Tom walked over to her. "Bite down on this" he said putting a block in her mouth. She felt them lift her shirt up and she felt the heat of the hot iron before it touched her skin. She tried not to scream out in as the searing pain shot through her entire body she didn't want to give them that satisfaction. But it was too much; she heard the sizzling of her own skin as Isabel held the brand against her back. The scent of burning flesh is not one you ever wanted to smell. Tears were streaming out the corners of her eyes as she clamped her teeth around the block and she willed herself to pass out to end the pain. _

_When she woke up she was lying in the dolphin aquarium on the floor. Every movement she made the pain shot up her spine. She looked to the side and saw that she was deathly pale. She groaned as pushed herself up and used the table for support. Her skin was still bubbling from the burn. _

_**********************_

She opened her eyes and shook her head and walked away from the was wrong about what the mark meant Jacob gave her his mark. Although she still didn't know why. She had selfish reasons for killing Danny. She didn't feel any remorse when she did. Or was all this supposed to happen? She couldn't ask him it had been five months and Jacob was nowhere to be found. She supposed she shouldn't find that usual she was here for three years before she ever met him.

She went to the garden the aroma of the flowers had a relaxing effect and she needed to calm down now. She did want to enjoy the feasts but all they did was remind her of James. Being with him in the 1970's was the first time since being on the island she had found peace. She wanted him to here, being able to see their child growing inside her. As perfect as this time was, it did not bring her peace. She lay down in the grass knowing it was going to take her forever to get back up. She lay on her back with her hands resting on her stomach and looked up at the stars.

The time here was moving quickly it felt like just yesterday she woke up on the table in the temple. She wondered what James was doing now. He thought she was dead. She wished she could go to him to show him she wasn't. She didn't want him to feel the pain she saw in his eyes when she let go.

"Trying to sneak away from me, huh" a voice as Juliet rolls her eyes up to see Claire standing above her.

"You were having fun. I didn't want you to join in me in being anti-sociable" Juliet tells her.

"Well, mind of if join you in being anti-sociable now?" Claire asks. She noticed that Juliet had left. She knew that Juliet was unhappy here. She loved the people and she loved helping them. But she wanted to get back to James. She didn't know which was worse knowing that the person you love was dead or knowing that they're alive and not being able to see them again.

"Not at all. Especially since I'm going to need some help getting back up" she says with a smile as Claire joins her on the ground.

"Do you know what today is?" Juliet asks Claire.

"No" she says smiling "Is it some holiday. I can't tell they have feasts for everything" she laughs.

"Today is September 4th, 476 A.D."

Claire looks at her to continue.

"Today is the day Rome fell" she answers. She had asked them the year on the first day she was here so she knew when she was. She told Claire what Richard had told her about how they came to be on this island. They had found this island only three years prior to Claire's and her arrival.

"I know I should want to leave this place" Claire begins. "But it's so peaceful. We don't have people running off into the jungle with guns, we can go to sleep at night and not have to worry about being attacked and no one's dying to protect us" she says sadly thinking of Charlie. "We're the only people here"

Juliet takes a deep breath inhaling the wonderful scents and looks at Claire. She knows that Claire is right. They were safe here which is what Jacob had promised them. She and her child would've died had Jacob not healed them and she wouldn't have survived the pregnancy if she was with James in whatever time they were in. "I should have told him about the baby" She says to her after she feels the baby kick her again.

Claire sits up and looks at her "Then he would've thought he lost both of you, I think that would've destroyed him more" She remembered Sawyer as he carried her from her house after it exploded he had risked his life to get to her. He had become her protector while they were making their way back to the beach. He had changed so much from the man that would make leering comments at the women and hoarding the stuff he stole from other people. Then Juliet had told her about her life with James and how he had become an amazing man, a man that picked flowers and would've held onto her forever even if it killed him, and a man that would be inconsolable if he knew that Juliet was carrying his child when she died. "I'm sure Jacob will come back and get us at some point, right?"

Jacob never said if she'd be able to see him again. Were they going to be stuck in the past forever? Was she going to raise their child in this utopia without ever seeing James again? Was she going to grow old and die here? She wished Jacob would come back and tell her something.

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

She was full of more energy than she's ever had since finding out she was pregnant. She spent the day working with Medics, the only big thing that happened thus far was a young boy had been dared to jump off the top of one of the Temples and broke his leg. He was lucky that it was a single fracture so she set it so it would heal properly but had to wince in pain when she did without any kind of pain reliever, he tried to smile through the pain to show how tough he was. She smiled at him when she was finished because boys were the same no matter what time period you were in.

She walks outside with him and shows him how to use the crutches to get around. He hugs her, thanks her and hobbles off to show his friends. She had now spent eight months with these people, the real Others. When she talked with Claire she kept calling them her people.

"They are your people, your face is the wall one of their temples" Claire told her. "You've been one of them since the beginning."

She feels a slight tingling sensation in her belly and she places her hand on top of it. She takes a deep breath and walks back in and tells them that her baby will be coming today. She helps them set up the birthing area by getting all the equipment and tools they will need while timing her contractions _ten minutes apart and about thirty seconds long_. She wanted everything set up a head of time so she wouldn't have to worry about it when she was in labor. She was ordering them around in harsher tones then she normally would. _Doctors do make the worst patients. _She thinks to herself.

She screams out and hunches forward, bracing herself on the table as a strong contraction surprises her suddenly and grips unmercifully at her belly. _One minute apart and a minute long. _She's sucking in her breath through pursed lips and trying to keep count as another contraction tightens in her abdomen. She had been in labor for eight hours.

They help her to the bed and she continues to moan as the contractions were closer together. Her entire body his trembling and she feels the sweat trickling down her face. They didn't have IV drips in this time so she had Claire giving her sips of water in between contractions so she wouldn't be dehydrated.

Claire knew exactly what Juliet was going through, giving birth on an uncomfortable surface with no pain killers felt like torture, but she knew it was worth it in the end and for Juliet it would be too.

When it was finally time, she wasn't ready. She couldn't do this without James. He needs to be here. She screams "NO!" at them when they tell her to push. "James" she cries out and lays her head against the towel being used as her pillow. "Jacob!" she screams "James needs to be here…" she hisses through the pain tugging at her belly. She knew she needed to push she knew her baby was ready to greet the world. But she didn't want the baby to greet the world without James being there to see.

Claire sees Juliet struggling, her pupils dilated in pain and soaked in sweat, and she runs over to Juliet and grabs her hand. "I know you want James here" She says "But you need to have this baby now and you know he would want that. He doesn't know that you're alive, Juliet and when he sees you and the baby that is all that will matter to him." She places her other hand over Juliet's. "You need to have this baby so you can go back to him"

Juliet stares into Claire's light blue eyes and the tears start rolling down her face. She knows she's right. She curls forward as her body quivers and grips Claire's hand tightly. _James_

* * *

He turns his head and sees the commotion coming from the statue. He sees the dark haired woman with the gun leading Ben out of the Temple with it pushed against his back. A sudden anger washes over him and he rushes towards Ben in a anger so great that Ilana steps backwards as he nears them. He grabs Ben by his collar and throws him up against the wall with rage in his eyes. "This is your fault!" He screams at him. "If you never brought her here than she would've been with her family"

He walked out of the temple slowly as the woman held the gun to his back. He was startled as he saw Sawyer running up to him like a bull and he was the matador. He had no time to react as he feels pain as his back crushes against the wall. The sunlight glistening in the sky made Sawyer's eyes look like they were on fire as he spoke. When he mentioned family, Ben knew he was talking about Juliet. "If I never brought her here, then you never would've met her, James" he replies back.

"I know that" James says through gritted teeth hearing his name come from Ben's mouth only enraged him more "She'd still be alive" he cries out.

_Dead, Juliet's dead_? That couldn't be true. He first saw her when he was eleven years old she was wearing the blue dharma coveralls from the motor pool. She was leaning against one of the buses laughing at something the blonde man next to her was saying. The same blonde man that was holding his hands in a vice grip around his throat.

When he was younger he saw that everyone in the Dharma Initiative was afraid of him but it was Juliet that scared him. Anyone that could control rage inside of the man he knew then as Jim LaFleur was the person to be feared. Around her everything about him softened, his voice his mannerisms. With her he was just a man in love. When Juliet thought he was lying about curing her sister, she snapped without any warning, knocking the water glass out his hand with such fury that it had scared him into silence. He knew Juliet was a volcano that could erupt at any time, she was the one you wanted watch out for.

He ran to Ben with every intention of killing him for what he put Juliet through. This is the man that made Juliet miserable and made her do terrible things to protect her family, the family that she never would get to see now. He has his hands around his throat and watches as his eyes bug out even more as his grip tightens. He wants to watch the light fade out Benjamin Linus' eyes.

_Juliet's dead _was racing through his mind as he was starting to lose consciousness. He tries to ask when but all that comes out was gasps of air. Then he smiles, he was going to be killed by the redneck conman that had the love of the woman he wanted since he was little. The man he saw kiss her, whisper in her ear and grab her hand and start taking off her clothes before they would run into the house they shared. The man that made her smile a smile that filled the room with brightness that wasn't there before. When the Hostile had shot him he faded in and out but he saw her worried face hovering over him as she tried to save his life. He didn't know who brought him to the Hositles to be healed, when he got back to the barracks she was gone and so was LaFleur. No one would tell him what happened. They always told him he was too young and it was none of his business. That was all he needed to solidify his deal with the Hostiles. They had promised him things would be better for him if he waited a little while longer. So he waited. _Was this Jacob's doing, did he know all of this would happen? _

James closes his eyes and could swear he hears her voice calling out to him in the distance. He pictures her face and sees her telling him that this is not who he is anymore. He feels like all his energy was suddenly sucked out of him. His eyes fill with tears as her voice fills his head again calling out to him, begging for him. He lets go of Ben's throat and staggers backwards.

Ben sinks to ground trying to suck in air to fill his lungs; he's on his knees gasping for breath. _Why did he let go? _Ben saw the anger in his eyes, the kind of anger that consumes you until you finished the job. Then he saw the anger just fade away like morning tide.

Ilana watched as the blonde man strangled the life out Ben. He had so much anger in him and she was shocked when the man let go leaving slight traces of anger still visible deep in his eyes. "Why did you stop? She asks him.

James looks to the woman who spoke she had the rifle strapped against her chest. "He ain't worth it" James spits out and glares at Ben who is massaging his throat where his handprints had left their mark. "If you wanna finish the job, be my guest, Xena" he replies and walks away.

He hears them arguing on whether or not to kill Ben as he goes back to his spot and stares out at the ocean. Maybe he was going crazy but that was Juliet's voice he heard. It sounded like his name was whispered from her lips from somewhere far away. He wanted to hear it again and he didn't care how crazy it made him. He stood there listening for her voice the voice that could soothe his soul.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Ben and a few of the others running towards the canoes. Before he knows what he's doing he's chasing after them. He curses to himself because he had spent so long as head of security that was natural for him now. The prisoner was escaping and he had to be caught. He feels some of the others behind him. Ben had a head start and was already paddling out into the open water by time they pushed the second canoe into the water. Ilana sat in the front of the boat, he sat behind her. Miles and Kate had told him that Jack stayed behind. A man named Bram and two others from Ilana's crew had joined them.

They started out slow because everyone was paddling in different directions. He took over and told them how to do it correctly and that this was wasting time. They obeyed and started moving quickly. They reached the open water and scanned it for Ben, his boat was gone, that was impossible that bug-eyed bastard couldn't move that fast. They decided to double back to the beach to see if he did the same. Then they saw his boat in front of them. Ilana and her crew stand up and start shooting at it and the boat started moving faster as the shots started flying at them.

"That has to be his boat, shoot him!" Ilana yelled at her men.

His heart stops as he sees blond hair glowing in the sunlight and blue eyes made bluer by the water. He watches her hand him the paddle and stand up with the rifle in her hands looking like the badass she was. "Juliet" He says and feels Miles grab his shoulders to see into the other boat.

"Stop" Miles yells at Ilana. "That's not Ben, that's us" James yells at them to duck as her shots start firing at them.

Ilana turns to face them "What? What do you mean that's you?"

"That boat up there it's not Ben's it's us from the past in the future" He tries explaining ducking his head as far down as he could as Juliet keeps shooting at them. Juliet had wicked aim, so he wasn't about to get shot by her.

Illana turns around and continues shooting thinking they were crazy. A bullet flies by narrowly missing her head as she weaves out to the way. She hears the sound of metal hitting flesh, someone was hit. She turns and sees one of her men fall off the boat and into the water turning it red. Bram and Kate grab him and pull him back into the boat she got him right in the chest. She turns around to hear a loud popping sound and the boat in front of them vanishes.

He covers his head with his hands but he didn't want to duck too far as he stares at her. _Juliet _he screams out. She was alive then, but it wasn't now that was their past. She stands on the rocking boat with the rifle steady in her hands, completely calm while shooting at the other boat. Juliet could be holding a scalpel, a frying pan, a gun or a monkey wrench and it looked like it was the most natural thing in the world for her. She could do anything. He saw them all look down shielding themselves from the flash that was coming. "NO!" he screams out as they disappear.

"He's bleeding pretty bad, Ilana" Bram says as he holds his hand over the wound.

"We have a Doctor back on the beach" Kate tells them.

"Fine, let's go back" She says looking back for the boat that disappeared into thin air. They reach the shore and they jump out to drag the canoe on the beach. Bram and Cormac carry Peter over to Jack. Kate had run off as soon as their boat touched shallow water to go get him.

"What happened?" Jack asked as they set the man down in front him, his shirt was soaked in blood and he starts ripping it off him. "Ben shot him?" He asked because it didn't look like Ben was armed when he left.

"Juliet shot him" Miles replies.

"What?" Jack and Hurley say in unison.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: So should Juliet hava a boy or girl?  
I used a boy in my other story because of the name. And I haven't quite decided what sex the baby should be for this story.

Also this is my last update for a week or so. I'll be in Hawaii hopefully visiting the real LOST (locations) lol


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

"How? What?" Jack says as he rips the man's shirt open to access the wound. The blood was bubbling out of the bullet hole, it was a through and through. There was nothing he could do this man was shot through the heart. They watch as the man twitches for the last time and lays still. "I'm sorry" he says to the woman standing above him. He looks up at Miles. "I don't understand, how did...Juliet..." he starts and has to stop at the mention of her name.

"I told you we were flashing through time" Miles says to them.

"You guys flashed to the future?" Hurley asks.

"We didn't know it was the future at the time, we rarely knew when we were" Miles as to look away from them, all of them were dead except for him and Jim. Locke...Daniel...Charlotte... Juliet. They were all dead. "We must have been herre before all of this happened" he says pointing around. "We were trying to get to the other island and all we saw were these canoes. So we took one. Then we started getting shot at" He says "By you" he points at Bram.

James looks at the man lying in the sand. She never thought twice about her own safety when other's were danger. She was always saving his life and he couldn't save hers. _What kind of man did that make him?_ He asks himself as tears start welling up in his eyes. He was alive because of her, she saved him in more ways than one and he could never repay her. He couldn't just once save her life when she needed him too.

Illana turns to James. "That woman. Was she the one you lost?"

James tilts his head wondering why she cared. He sighs and answers "Yes"

"Then I am truly sorry for your loss" Ilana tells him. "She would've been a valuable asset to our cause"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" He answers coldly.

"We are here for a purpose"

"Oh, yeah and what's the purpose, GI Jane?" He asks.

"To protect the island at all costs" she answers. Jacob was looking for soldiers and she would've been a perfect candidate.

"Hate to break to ya. Mata Hari. Juliet's only purpose was to get off this damn island. Protectin' it wasn't on her list of things to do." He says "She would've taken down anyone…that stood in her way" he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths and feels the hot tears in his eyes again. He turns and walks away from her and slumps down in the sand and leans on a tree. It was supposed to be like this. Juliet was supposed to be here by his side. They were supposed to be living in Dharmaville and he was supposed to wake up every morning to see her face next to his.

Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen; he grabs his stomach and doubles over. Then as quickly as it came the pain vanished leaving behind bliss that he hasn't felt since he lost Juliet. He's breathing heavily. _What the hell was that?_

Jacob stands still behind the tree. He smiles to himself he loved it when two souls collide with such force that they could feel each other from across time. He leaves quietly to not alert James to his presence. But then he feels the ground shake beneath his feet and the trees start swaying. His brother was angry and this needed to end now. They had been fighting for so long. He smiles it was time to get his soldiers in line.

* * *

She's lying in her bed with their daughter in her arms. She smiles down at the tiny fists that are swinging at the empty air. She laughs this was definitely their child. She looks down at her baby with her eyes and James' nose. The baby yawns and kicks off the blanket. Their daughter grips her finger in her little fist holding on tightly, afraid to let go of her. She has to shake the image of James holding on to her hand as she lets go of him.

Claire watches Juliet play with her daughter and she closes her eyes remembering when she did the same thing with Aaron. Those first few minutes of meeting your child is almost magical. You couldn't believe that the tiny baby in your arms grew inside you. Until this moment she didn't miss her son and she didn't know why. Something was making her push those feelings aside. _Was it Jacob? Was he making her content with losing Aaron? _All she did know was that he was safe with whomever he was with, she could feel that. She could feel him smiling and laughing, she could feel he was loved.

Her son was safe and someday she'd find her way back to him. She wipes the tears from her eyes and goes over to help Juliet.

* * *

_**1974_

"_TELL ME!" She screams at him and he grits his teeth to hold his ground. _

"_Believe me, it's better if you don't know" he says "Juliet" He says as he tries to get her sit down. _

"_I'll decide that, James" She says walking closer to him. "Tell me how she died" _

_He looks at the ground then slowly back up at her. His mouth opens and closes a few times and he sighs. "That mercenary…he held a gun to her head…and told Ben to come outside or he'll shoot…" he closes his eyes and crushes his teeth together. "That bastard…he tried to make a damn deal with him" his breathing had increased and he shakes his head to get that image out of his mind. "…he…shot her, Juliet" he keeps shaking his head. "He shot her like it was nothin'" _

_She was slowly backing away from him with every word that came out of his mouth and she kept shaking her head because it wasn't possible. If James hadn't caught her she would fallen to the ground . They sank the ground and held each other for hours. She was frozen in shock. __She couldn't believe Alex was dead. The thirteen year old, that eyed her curiously when she first arrived on the island. The teenager who watched her through the window of her lab and every time she looked over she'd see the top of brown curls slightly visible through at the bottom of the windowsill._

* * *

_**2001_

_She goes to the door quietly, pushes it open and peaks around the corner. Alex sees her falls over and scrambles backwards to try and run away. "It's ok. It's Alexandra, right?" she says. "Why don't you come inside? It's more comfortable then standing out here" she tells the young girl. "I don't mind"_

_Alex stands up slowly wipes the grass and dirt from her jeans and walks inside the lab. "Alex" she tells her. "It'a Alex" _

"_Ok" She replies. _

_Alex looks around the lab, reading the covers of the books she has staked on the table and bends down to peer into the beakers. "So you're like the miracle baby doctor?" _

_Juliet laughs nervously. "You can call me Juliet. And I don't know about miracle. But I am a Fertility specialist" _

"_My dad says you created life where none should be" Alex says to her. _

_She doesn't know what to say that. "I…I helped someone that couldn't get pregnant, get pregnant" She tells the young girl. "That's all" _

"_Well" Alex says "You have to be someone special. They don't bring outsiders to the island" _

_Juliet tilts her head a little shocked to hear that. When she had asked they had told her they were always recruiting new people. But then again they also told her she'd be leading a team when she's been by herself since she got here three weeks ago and that she'd be working just outside Portland and this place was nowhere near Portland. What else had lied about? _

"_How many?" Alex asks startling her."How many what?" She asks. _

"_Babies have you made?" _

"_I don't make babies" She laughs "That's something…"_

"_A God does" Alex finishes for her. _

_Juliet nods her head. "Like I said, I just help. We're all able to reproduce it's in our biological make up. But sometimes something just doesn't connect causing some people to be unable too. My job is to fix that" _

"_So how many then?" Alex asks again jumping up and sitting on the counter. _

_Juliet shakes her head. "I don't know. I don't keep count. It's not about the numbers, I just like being able to help"_

_"I don't really, like know you" Alex says with her legs swinging back and forth. "But you do know how many and you know the names of every woman you've helped" she tells her._

_Julie shakes he head and closes her eyes. This girl was smart and she like that. She could read people well and that was a good trait to have._

_"My dad is gone a lot and I'm by myself at home" Alex tells her suddenly. "…the house is kind of creepy and it's hard to do my homework" she says not making eye contact with her and staring out the window._

_"Well…you can do your homework in here with me after school." She tells Alex "if you want" she adds._

_Alex's face lights up. "Really?" _

_"Yes, it would be fine. I could use the company too" Juliet smiles at her. _

_Alex jumps off the counter "I'll go get my stuff" she says running out of the lab. _

_After that day Alex had come by everyday to do her homework and talk. The girl was missing a mother and she became the replacement. She didn't mind Alex was a great girl and she wasn't like the rest of them. After a year of being on the island Alex admitted to hating the island and expressed her desire to get off to see the rest the world. She always wanted to listen to her to tell her all about states and once she realized that she would not be going home anytime soon, she found herself telling Alex all about the world outside. She was homesick and it helped. _

* * *

_2004_

"_Can I ask you for a favor?" Alex says to her one day. _

_Juliet ran her hand through her hair and balled up the piece of paper in front of her and tossed it in the garbage. She had been here three years and done absolutely nothing. Nine women had died because she couldn't save them. Whatever was causing the problem wasn't in her scientific knowledge which made complete sense on this crazy island. She sighs and turns her attention towards Alex. "Is something wrong?" _

_Alex pushes her mouth to the side and looks everywhere but at her. "No" she replies shyly looking at her feet. "Um" she says. _

"_Alex, are you ok?" Juliet asks worried. Alex could usually talk to her about anything, they'd gotten over their nervousness around each other a long time ago. "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"_

_Alex bites her lip and takes a deep breath. "I…uh…was wondering if…" She pauses "If I could get…some…"_

"_Some what?" Juliet asks watching Alex fidget around. _

"_Some….__birth control pills" __she says in a soft whisper. _

"_Some what?" Juliet asks unable to hear what she said. _

"_Birth control pills" Alex says then backs up and looks at the ground. _

_Juliet's eyes widen as she takes in what Alex asked her for. "Alex" She says softly. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She tries to think of something to say. "Alex" She says again. "I don't, I don't think that you should be having sex" she pauses to calm her breathing. "You're young and it's too dangerous" She shakes her head. "I've failed I can't stop it and…"_

"_That's why I'm asking for the pills"_

"_They don't always work" She tells the sixteen year old. "The only thing that is a hundred percent effective is no sex" She says crossing her hands over each other. "I don't want you die because I won't be able to save you"_

"_You're having sex" Alex says in a matter of fact tone. "How come you're not worried about getting pregnant?"_

_Juliet's taken aback by her words. _

"_Goodwin" She tells her. "Come on you think nobody knows. This is a small place, Jules" she says with her hands on her hips. _

_She was right. She couldn't be telling Alex not to have sex because she might die if she herself was having sex and not worrying about it. She couldn't help the pregnant woman but she could help the woman not get pregnant. She had modified a birth control pill that so far was 99.9% effective against the increased sperm count in the males. Which still wasn't one hundred percent but she was risking that one percent. _

_She took some more deep breaths and looked at the young woman. She wasn't her mother she shouldn't be doing this. But she knew that Alex and Karl would find to be together and she would hate herself if she did nothing to prevent Alex from getting pregnant. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was unable to save her. She walked over to the medicine cabinet unlocked it and pulled out a case. She sighs and turns around. __She holds out the case to her but pulls back when Alex reaches for it. "You have to take one of these every day, you can't miss one, because if you do…"_

"_I know" Alex says patiently waiting for Juliet to give her the case. _

"_Alex, this isn't a joke. I need to know you are taking this seriously"_

"_I am, Juliet" Alex answers. "I know what happens, I've seen it" She says sadly. "We'll be careful" _

_Juliet bites her lip and hands Alex the case. Alex takes the case and says. "Thank you" _

_A few months later Ben comes barging into her lab dragging Alex by her arm. "Test her, Juliet" he says._

"_What?" She asks confused and a little scared, his shoulder was bandaged up and it looked like someone had beaten him up. He obviously escaped from his getting captured by the plane crash survivors plan. Her job was to send Michael back to them to help him escape. She hated doing that but he knew like always that she would be able to get through to him because of the similarities she shared with the man. Every word out of her mouth broke her heart because she knew people were going to get hurt and she'd be partly to blame. _

"_Test her to see if she's pregnant" Ben says angrily "That boy was in my house in her bed" He tells her and pushes Alex towards her. "I need to know if that mongrel killed my daughter"_

_Juliet keeps her shocked face on she didn't want to give Ben any reason to suspect she knew about it. "Alright, but I think you should leave. I'll let you know as soon as were done" Ben looks at Alex and then angrily pushes the doors open and they slam shut behind him. _

_Juliet turns to look at Alex and Alex bows her head. "I thought we had time, he came home early. I thought it would take longer to get those people on Jacob's list" She says. "I'm sorry Juliet" She says "I didn't tell him about the pills I didn't want to get you in trouble, that's why he wants me to have a pregnancy test" _

_Alex looks at her with sad eyes begging for her forgiveness. "I'm not mad at you" She says going to get a syringe. _

"_What are you doing?" Alex asks. _

"_It's best we make sure and your father's going to want to see the results on paper" _

_She wasn't pregnant. But it was Karl she was worried about. Ben had him taken to the other island beaten him and thrown in the bear cage. She told Alex she'd do what she could but she didn't think anything would work. She's lucky Ben didn't kill Karl. _

_It was less than a month later when Alex saved her life. Alex had told Jack about what was happening to her and Jack went to Ben. She was branded but she was alive and it was because of her. _

* * *

476 A.D.

She smiled down at their daughter, Alexandra. She would get to know all about the woman she was named after. A young woman that didn't deserve the life she led. Being taken from her mother and raised by a mad man. A young woman that died knowing her father didn't love her. She hoped that wherever Alex was that she was finally free.

She was outside with Alex sleeping in her arms when she felt the first light rain drop. She was lounging on a chair outside the hut. Most of them were by the beach it was the Saturnalia, the festival for the God Saturn. It was a truly festive holiday, no work was to be done you were supposed to relax and do whatever you wanted. There was drinking, games and a huge feast. Which didn't make any different then their other holidays. She wasn't quite ready to join in the party she was still tired from giving birth. Claire had opted to stay with her despite her instance that Claire leave her and go have fun.

Juliet looks to the sky it was a light grey and the rain was just sprinkling but it was going to get worse as she saw the dark clouds rolling in. She figutes that they better get inside, they do just as the rain comes pouring down warm straight and thick a gale arrives next pushing the warm rain ahead of it. Then the rain and the wind die down. Being from Miami, Juliet knew that this wasn't just a thunderstorm.

At sundown the grey disappears leaving only black, the darkness looming ominously over their heads. The wind as picked up considerably as the tree groan from being pushed past their limits. In their hut the wind roars past their window. She holds her baby against her chest while she and Claire huddle in the corner of their swaying hut. They needed to get to a temple their hut would not last much longer.

She places the blanked over Alex's head and they open the door. The rain was falling almost horizontally now and the air was screaming. They could barely see what was in front of them, suddenly eruptions of muffled light breaks through the shroud, a huge lightning storm lit up the sky.

The noise stops briefly for a second or two and then comes back at much higher, much more urgent pitch. The trees start snapping in half and the wind sucks them both outside. People often say that a hurricane sounds like a passing freight train but to her it sound like the roar you hear in a seashell amplified a hundred times over.

The fury of the wind starts pulling them forward but then they hit something hard. She blindly reaches out with one hand to feel what they hit while her other is wrapped around her daughter, Claire's arms are wrapped around her waist. She feels the hard chest of a man in gladiator armor and feels him pushing them backwards with all the strength he has. "I got you" she hears. "Ricardus?" she calls his name out.

His arms are wrapped around them both and she feels him struggling against the wind made even harder by the three of them. She tries to dig her feet into the dirt and move with him. Claire grabs the wall of the temple and drags them all in with her. They run further inside and even through stone wall the sounds raging outside could be heard clearly."There are more people out there" Richard tells them. "Stay here, you'll be safe "And he runs back out before they can stop him.

Juliet hands Alex to Claire when she hears the winds die down a bit. "Where are you going?" Claire asks grabbing her arm.

"There are more people out there; we can't leave them in that" She replies. "We're in the eye now" She says hearing the sudden silence from outside. "I can help get more people"

Claire grips her arm tighter. "Juliet, you can't go out there"

She's at the door of temple everything is still and silent, she surveys the landscape outside the temple it looks like surfacing from a bomb shelter at the end of the world.

"We both know that it's not over, once we're out of the eye it's going to be worse" Claire says and Juliet looks at her and Alex then back outside. "I know you want to save people and that's what makes you amazing. But you don't have just your own life to think of now" She says looking down at Juliet's daughter. Claire knew she was being dramatic but she needed to get through to Juliet. Juliet was a savior and she'd do anything to help others, but she couldn't let her go out there. "If you go out there you won't be coming back"

Tears well up in her eyes. She knows Claire is right. But it was hard to not run out there every bone in her body was telling her to go, people were in danger. She looks over at Claire cradling Alex in her arms. James wasn't here and she couldn't leave their daughter an orphan. She walks back over to Clarie and gets her daughter back into her arms.

She looks back out and the stars are visible for a few seconds then they disappear as a tiny puff of breeze blows by them. Within a few seconds, a faint drizzle follows. Half a minute later, that breeze and drizzle are pouring down making it impossible to see. They can hear the trees cracking like firecrackers but soon that is gone too the noise is swallowed up in the roar of the storm. Their ears are popping and Alex starts screaming it felt like they were flying in a jet on the outside.

She had never been in a hurricane this bad before it felt like the whole island was going to rip apart. She and Claire ran back into the furthest corner of the temple and huddled together in the darkness. She held Alex to her chest with one hand and her other arm was around Claire. Suddenly a light appeared growing brighter as the seconds ticked by, she tried to keep her eyes open to see what was happening but it was getting too intense and an ear-peircing roar filled her ears.

She had to close her eyes then suddenly everything went silent.

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

They were squeezing their eyes shut from the bright light that filled the room. The sounds from the hurricane started fading until there was none, like someone had hit the mute button. She opens one eye slowly than the other. She looks around they were still in the temple. Claire helps her stand up and she looked down at her daughter and she smiled. She was sleeping.

"What the hell was that?" Claire asks.

"I think it was a time flash" Juliet answers. Although it didn't feel the same, she didn't have the headache that normally accompanied a flash. But as she looked around the room it looked different. The torches that were usually set up were gone as were the tables that held the bowls and mixing utensils for healing. It was empty, deserted. And it looked to have been that way for awhile.

She walks slowly toward the doorway; she looks out to see the temple in ruins. There were vines growing all over as if they were trying to smother the walls. The tree leaves were overhanging as though they were embarrassed by the disarray.

"Did the cyclone do this?" Claire asks running her hand along the cracks in the wall. "Where is everyone?"

"We're in a different time now" she tells her.

"Do you think we're back to…our time?"

"I don't know, I can't tell from this. But I do know we can't stay here. It's not safe anymore."

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know we just have to get away from here" Every bone in her body was telling her they needed to leave now. She goes to the side of one of the temples. "Can you hold her for a minute" she asks Claire as she hands Alexandra over to her. Whenever they were she hoped that the Others hid their weapons in the same spot. She gets down on her knees and digs through the dirt until she hits the hard surface of the box. She lets out a sigh of relief as she lifts it out. She opens it and peers inside and sees an arsenal of guns. They defiantly weren't in the Fifth century anymore. She gets out a rifle and some handguns. "Do you know how to shoot?"

Claire just looks at her and shakes her head. "Ok, then you will need to hold Alex" Juliet tells her as she loads a clip in the 9mm and puts bullets in the rifle. She takes a few boxes and stuffs them in the cloth and ties it to the belt around her waist. She hated that she was still wearing a dress but they didn't have time to search for clothes.

"Juliet" Claire starts to protest as they begin walking.

"It's ok, I trust you" She tells her.

"I couldn't even take care of my own son" Claire tells her with worry in her eyes. "I lost him…I can't…"

"That wasn't your fault, someone made you leave him" Juliet says walking up to her and putting her hand on Claire's shoulder and looking into her eyes. "I know you will protect my daughter and I will protect you" she says with a small smile. Claire nods feeling a little bit reassured. But she still couldn't stop thinking of the day she lost Aaron. She was lying on the ground with him in her arms, she heard her name being called and she gets up to see her father standing in front of her and she just follows him like she was a leash. Aaron got off the island, so maybe that was meant to happen. She wanted her son to be safe and now he was.

"We better get going we want to get some distance from this place before nightfall." Juliet tells her.

Claire walks behind Juliet who has the rifle slung around her shoulder and the Glock in her hand, she was still wearing her white tunica despite the modern weapons she looked like a warrior ready for battle. "Where are we going?" Claire asks.

"I don't know, but were not in peaceful times anymore. So the Others are not going to be as welcoming. It's best we don't run into them before I figure out what time we're in"

They keep walking stopping only to feed Alex and themselves. Finally they come to a small clearing where they see a small wooden cabin was standing. It was slightly rundown and looked to be abandoned long ago. In front of the cabin were two tables knocked over on their sides. Juliet takes a step forward and feels a crunch under her foot. She bends down to see what she stepped on; it was a box of Dharma crackers. She lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

They had been walking for hours through the jungle; the sun was beating down on them through the canopy of the leaves. "We should probably go the creek" He says

"We've haven't seen a single soul for hours, I don't think going to the creek is going to change that" she answers. They kept seeing that bright white light then they would be somewhere else. She was getting really pissed off at the island. She was tired of it all.

"We can't just wander around the jungle"

"Why? We'll just pop up somewhere else when the next bright light comes" They both stopped as they heard of the cock of a rifle. They raised their hands over their heads and slowly turned around. "Don't shoot" She says with his voice cracking.

"Rose?" the voice behind them says.

Rose turns around and sees the woman holding the rifle. "Juliet!" she says letting out the breath she had been holding. "Thank God, it's you. We haven't seen anyone else. Are they ok?"

"Bernard, Rose" she replies lowering her gun.

"Juliet? Is everyone else ok, these flashes keep happening…" Rose's eyes widen in shock when she sees Claire standing in the doorway holding a baby in her arms. "…Claire"

"Rose" Claire says as Juliet goes over to take her daughter from Claire's arm so the older woman could give her a hug. "You found her?" she asks turning to look at Juliet "…And…" she stops as she looks at the baby in Juliet's arms. Aaron was much older than that when they last saw him, the baby in her arms looked to be a newborn.

Juliet sees the look in Rose's eyes. "This is Alexandra, my daughter" she tells them.

Rose places her hands over her mouth in shock and Bernard looks at her with wide eyes. "Yours…how?" Rose asks finally seeing the way both young women were dressed. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Juliet looks at them and she knew they are from when they were flashing through time, but that still didn't answer when they were. The seven of them flashed so many times and they rarely had any clue as to what time they were in, not unless something was pointed out to them. Juliet smiles at them again. "Let's talk about this inside" She motions them to follow her.

"Did you two build this?" Bernard asks as he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"No" Juliet answer laying Alex down on the basket next to the bed. "You did"

"What?" Bernard asks not sure if he heard her correctly.

"You built this cabin, you and Rose. Or you will" She says with a smile.

"We built this?" He says looking around at the two roomed cabin. They were sitting in the living area with two wooden chairs and a table, the next room had a bed made of leaves and blankets.

She nods her head. "The flashes will stop…"

"Thank God" Rose interrupts.

"And you'll be stuck in 1974. James and I and the rest never saw you, we searched but we never found you. We joined the Dharma Initiative…"

"_The_ Dharma Initiative? The ones that left the video reels?" Bernard asks for clarification.

"Yes, they were here in the seventies. The five of us joined. Me, James, Jin, Miles and Daniel" They were still shocked but they were listening. "We spent three years with them, becoming part of them. James and I…"

"Fell in love" Rose finishes for her. Now it was her turn to be shocked. "It's in your eyes, dear" Rose replies. "Your daughter she's his"

"Yes" Juliet answers. "He doesn't know I didn't have the chance to tell him" She sighs and stands up. "Would you like some tea?" she asks. A strange feeling of Déjà vu washes over her and brings her to that moment, the moment that changed everything. _Another time_ she shakes her head.

"So you two are from the future…after 1974?" Bernard asks taking the cup from Juliet.

"We are from after 1974, but we've been living in 476 AD for the past few months" Claire replies.

"Oh" He replies still a tad confused.

"So the Greek were here in 476?" Rose asks pointing to their outfits.

"Roman" Claire replies.

"What happens?" Rose asks seeing the sadness in Juliet's eyes. "Where are James and the rest?"

Juliet looks to the ground and takes deep breaths and swallows. "…in 1977 the Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sayid came back. I don't know how they got to our time but they did…Daniel had left on the sub to go Ann Arbor and he also came back" She pauses. "…He told us we needed to blow up a hydrogen bomb. Because when we did that we would change the past to where flight 815 never crashed on the island."

"Well, that seemed to have gone as well as all our other plans" Rose says. Juliet smiles and nods. "What happened next, why are you not with them?"

"I'm not with them; him, because I let my emotions overrule me and I made a bigger deal out something that shouldn't have mattered." Bernard and Rose wait for her to continue. "You're going to see me again in 1977. With James and Kate, after all that time we finally find you living out here" She says throwing her arms out. "In this cabin that you built" she says with a smile at the older couple.

Rose and Bernard look at each other and at the cabin they will build soon.

"You can't tell us anything, you can't let us know what I told you" She tells them. "And you can't let James know that I'm pregnant." They look at her. "I'll be three weeks along so I won't be showing"

Rose shakes her head sadly.

"I know what you're thinking but everything as to go exactly as it happened" She tells them. Nothing could be changed she knew that now. Whatever happens, happens.

"And what happens…to you?" Rose asks her meeting her gaze.

Juliet closes her eyes and looks at the wise woman. "I die"

Rose and Bernard stare at her waiting for explanation. "You don't look dead" Rose says to her.

"I know, but they think I am. When Jack dropped the bomb down the hole nothing happened and the electromagnetic energy harnessed in the ground activated and started pulling anything metal to it. I...was standing and these chains jumped out of a barrel and wrapped around my stomach and pulled me in. James..." she smiles and continues. "He grabbed my hand before I fell...he was holding on with all the strength he had in him but I saw the metal tower on top of him starting to be pulled in and I...let go...to save his life" She blinks the tears out of her eyes. Seeing that look in his eyes, that look of realization of what she was going to do and it broke her to have to do it. She was staring up at James' terrified face. He loved her and that was enough for her to let go."I didn't die from the fall and I landed next to the bomb. So I grabbed a rock to finish it. To finish what we started and then I woke up in 476 AD"

"We're going to miss a lot it seems" Rose finally says.

"You can't tell me anything" Juliet says. "Promise me" she says.

"We have to let you go through that?" Bernard asks, he didn't know Juliet that well but he didn't think anyone deserved to go through that.

"I already did" She says. "So you have to let us go on our way"

The older couple looks at her sadly.

"Promise me" Juliet says looking into their eyes.

Rose and Bernard look at each other then back to her. "We promise"

"Thank you" she says to them and watches as they look towards the ceiling at the noise that only they can hear. They both get up and walk outside, comfortable now that they knew what was happening.

"All that matters is being together" Rose says to her "You'll be with him again"

Juliet smiles wishing she knew then what she knows now. There's a small popping sound and they were gone. She smiles and turns around to follow Claire inside.

He smiles as he stands in the clearing waiting to be noticed by her. He can't see her face but he knows she's scrunching her face up with confusion as she feels his presence. She lifts her head slightly and turns around.

"Hello, Juliet" He says.

"Jacob" She replies back he was dressed in gray pants with an un tucked white dress shirt. She didn't know what to make of him, he was enigmatic.

"Sometimes the slightest thing can change our lives" he begins walking towards her with his hands clasped behind his back. "The merest breathe of a circumstance, a random movement that connects two people together, a chance remark, a look, a pen" Juliet raises her eyebrows to the last thing he listed off and he just smiles at her. "Lives can swivel and change direction with the simplest touch"

"I know that, now" Juliet replies.

"I am not here to make things better for you or for anyone. I am not here to take away your pain and suffering, I'm here to teach" Juliet nods her head. "My purpose is not to give people what they want, but to give them what they need"

Being timeless can be lonely and he enjoyed watching people and the choices they made. His brother considered mortals weak, but maybe that's what drew him to them, their weakness. Some gave in to their desires easily; some would hurt others to take away their own pain. Those few wanted to change who they were by being someone else or trying to be someone they weren't. That's why he brought them to the island. He gave them a second chance to become the people they were meant to be.

"The beach" he says

"What about the beach" Juliet replies

"That's where he is"

Her heart beats faster as she says his name. "James" He was here, she was finally in the right time.

"Yes" Jacob replies. "My brother is angry with me and he will take it out on them."

"There are two of you?" She asks closing her eyes and letting that piece of information sink in. They really were just chess pieces in a game that's been going on since the beginning of time.

"My brother is not like me. He brings death"

"And what am I supposed to do. Stop him?" She asks.

"You will know what to do when you get there" he tells her.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. When she opens her eyes again he's gone.

* * *

James was still leaning against the tree. He now knew what Juliet meant when she said if she never met him she'd never have to lose him, because losing her was ripping him apart. He needed her more than he ever thought he did. Nothing was same without her by his side. He never had anyone watch his back before, not like she did. With her he knew that everything was going to be alright, he didn't need to worry. He felt the hot tears pool in the corner of his eyes again. _What was he going to do without her?_

Suddenly the ground started shaking beneath him and he jumps up. "What the…" he says staring at the ground. He runs over to join the rest of them that are staring at the jungle. The trees were swaying back and forth with such force it looked like they were going fly right out of the ground.

"Get in the foot, it will protect us" Ilana tells them.

"Because it did such a great job of protecting the rest of statue." Miles says rolling his eyes but follows everyone inside.

James had stood outside for a moment before going in. He saw the black smoke curling around the trees and ripping them out of the ground. He was transfixed staring at it until Ilana pulled him inside and shut the door. The sounds could still be heard outside.

"What is that?" Ilana asked James since apparently she was going to follow him around. "That would be the smoke monster and it seems mighty pissed" he answers.

Ilana leaves him to talk to her crew.

"Did he tell you about that?" Bram asks her.

"Yes" she replies. "We must be careful, it can take the form of the dead" she tells them.

"If it takes the form of the dead then we know it's not real" Peter says.

"It will take a form of someone you want to see, making it hard for you to not believe and to follow"

James was standing near them listening, he remembered Juliet telling him the same thing. He didn't realize he was staring until his eyes met Ilana's.

"You speak Latin?" She asks.

"No" he says angrily knowing that he gave that one away.

"You were listening to us"

"This is fascinating" one of Ilana's man says looking around the room they were in. "This is like the Rosetta stone, this statue was made by Egyptians but the writing on wall is in Greek and Roman. He reached out to touch the wall and fell backwards as the entire statue trembled as if a giant fist was shaking it as the unearthly roar grew steadily louder.

James noticed that Ben was looking up at the opening where the sky was clearly visible. They watched as the black smoke floated above the hole. They stared at it and it did nothing, it couldn't enter the statue. Richard stood there smiling as the smoke hovered above them.

He watched angrily as the smoke circled the outside of the statue. It was Jacob's doing he knew it. His brother had found his own loophole to escape his death. His precious people were being protected, but he would find a way around it. The island needed to go back to the way it was. He stepped backwards and turned around with the smoke following him as he left. He would be back, these being brought nothing by destruction and pain to the island and they needed to be wiped out.

They were all staring at the ceiling now and they watched the smoke monster leave as if was being called by its master. They all stood there unsure of what to do and wondering if it was a trick.

Ilana and her crew open the door and walk outside slowly with their weapons drawn. Everything was still as if it was frozen, the wind wasn't even blowing. They all walk outside and see that some of the trees were thrown down on the beach and the branches were scattered all around them. The silence is what scared them.

They heard the crack of a stick coming from the jungle a few feet in front of them. They raised their weapons. The sun began to shine brightly in their direction making it hard for them to see.

James was unable to take his eyes from the light something was telling him to keep his eyes open and he struggled to and then he saw a shadow of figure through the light walking towards him. His eyes were watering from the strain and brightness but he forced them to remain open. A cloud had come and was slowly covering the sun allowing him to see clearer. He sucks in his breath and tries to speak. "Juliet"

Tbc…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

He stood there with his mouth open. He never believed in heaven but that's exactly where it looked like she came from. She was barefoot wearing a long white dress with golden ringlets forming her face her blue eyes shone brightly as the sunlight illuminated her ivory skin. An angel, a goddess. She looked to perfect to be real so he knew she wasn't. She couldn't be.

Juliet and Claire had made it to the beach and saw the crowd of people around what was left of the statue. They stayed hidden behind the canopy of trees. _James_ she says to herself. He looked so broken and alone. His face scanned the trees and for a split second she thought she saw his harden face relax as if he saw her. She looked around at the rest and she recognized most of them but there were a few she did not. They were armed and she could see the fear in their faces. Something had happened to put them on guard. She couldn't risk putting her daughter and Claire in danger. The woman with the rifle looked like the kind to shoot first and ask questions later. She told Claire to take Alex back to the cabin and made sure they did regardless of Claire's protests. She had told the young woman that she was better trained to handle these situations and she wouldn't be able to if she was worrying about their safety.

"What if they shoot you?"

"Then at least you and Alex will be safe" Juliet replies scanning the beach again to see if anyone was hidden anywhere. She couldn't be caught off guard she had to make sure they were all visible on the beach. She turns back to the young woman. "Claire, listen to me. When it's safe I will come back for you and Alex. But I can't put the both of you in danger."

"But you can always put yourself in danger" Claire says her voice getting higher but barely rising above a whisper.

She puts her hand on Claire's shoulder and stares into her eyes and calmly says. "Claire, just listen to me and go back to the cabin. This is what I have to do, it is my mission" She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead.

She hated that Juliet's voice had such a calming effect on her it was like she had a special power. Her voice and demeanor resonated calmness that all your worries, fear and anger just evaporated into the air. Claire raised her eyes to look at Juliet once more.

"Claire, please" Juliet pleaded and Claire nodded her head and walked back towards the cabin. She knew Juliet was right. And she was going to protect Alex where she had failed to protect Aaron. She wouldn't leave Alexandra's side until Juliet came back for them. She had wanted to give up he son once and now she knew that she wanted to be his mother. So she had to keep herself alive in order to so and she knew Juliet would be the one that would protect her.

Juliet watched them until they disappeared. Her heart was pounding in her chest despite how calm she made herself appear. Keeping her face a mask took years of careful practice but one she exceeded at. Even Ben was unable to read her which was how she was able to betray him.

She took careful breaths and walked out of the cover of the trees onto the open beach.

"Juliet" he says slightly above a whisper. It couldn't be her, she was dead, she fell. But she was here in front of him. He starts to move forward and a shadow of black hair steps in front of him.

Ilana cocks her rifle and points at the blond stranger. "You will not fool us with this trickery. But I do wonder if you will turn back into to smoke if I shoot you"

Juliet holds her hands in the air. She wasn't expecting them to think she was the smoke. This was going to be harder to convince them. "James" she says. He looks at her with all the pain of what it felt like to lose her and the joy of seeing her again with the mix of confusion and anger that she wasn't real. She had to make him believe. "James, it's me. I survived the fall" She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that they wouldn't be believed.

"No one could'a survived that fall" he says with sadness in his eyes. He should've held on to her tighter, she shouldn't have been the one to fall. It should've been him. That moment was forever engraved in his memory.

"On this island you could"

"And you would know to say that" Ilana says to her.

Juliet looks at all of them staring back at her. It reminded her of the time Jack brought her to their camp. They looked at her with hatred and fear. She was evil, she was the enemy.

Not much was known about the smoke, only that it could take the form of the dead. "The smoke can't touch anything, I can" she says bending down slowly with her arms still up. Her eyes follow the brunette's gun as she picks a handful of sand and lets it filter through her fingers.

"The man that is not Locke can touch" she says.

"Locke, I thought you said he died?" She asks James.

"He is" Kate says. "His body is over there" she points to a large metal box.

"So he has replaced Locke with you" Ilana says holding her rifle up once again.

"His body" Juliet repeats softly. Jacob said his brother his death, so Locke must be him. If the smoke can take a physical form then they really were in trouble. Jacob appearing would be very helpful right about now. But it would be just like a God or whatever he was to not interfere.

She look over the dark haired woman standing before her, she sees a tapestry stuffed in the front of her pants and she can barely make out the image of Taweret. She smiles now because she knows what to do.

"I survived the fall" Juliet says "Quoniam ille servo mihi"

Ilana's eyes go wide and her arms loosen on the gun.

"Quod ego servo ille" she says "Ille quisnam lies in umbra of statua"

"Who are you talking about, who saved you?" James asks as he watches Ilana lower her gun and stare at Juliet. "And who'd you save? Who's in the shadow?"

"Lacobus is alive" she says turning to Richard. "And so am I" She says to James.

Richard looks up. Although he goes by many names, no one has called him that in hundreds of years, and only his people did.

James still didn't know what to think, he didn't know what she was talking about. He needed to make sure he couldn't handle it if she was fake, he couldn't handle losing her again. Everything about her was Juliet. He knew her face, he knew her body, her voice, he knew her from her flaxen hair and the ocean in her eyes to her pearly skin and pink lips. She chased away much of the shadow inside him simply by being there, by being herself.

"What was the runway for?" he asks much to the confusion of everyone standing around him. "The aliens" She replies with a smirk.

He didn't need much more of a confirmation; he wasn't looking for her words but the reaction in her eyes, the wavelength that only they sha red. The smoke monster may be able to take the form of someone and appear to be them. But it couldn't mimic an exact human reaction from a simple conversation held between two people that were barely even friends. This was his Juliet.

"You can't be sure it's her, Sawyer" he hears Jack say as he moves towards her.

"It's her" he replies.

He quickly closed the space between them and brought his arms around her waist and held her tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, head turning to lean against his chest, ear over his heart. He was real and he was here. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest he was so scared she wasn't real.

She picks her head up to gaze into his eyes he leans forward their noses touching and he swallows looking almost scared and uncertain a small part of him still thinking she was going to disappear or turn into black smoke. She stares deep into his eyes and his lips capture hers tender and soft at first then harder and more thorough. He pulls away and leans into her ear. "I love you, Juliet. I love you so much"

In that moment the world was forgotten it was only them. "I know" she says as he pulls away to look into her eyes. She did know now and she would always know. He was her savior the one that showed her it was ok to feel again. He made her feel more alive than she had ever been. The bond they shared is what set them free of all their pain. A bond now made stronger by their daughter. One of his large, calloused palms rose to cup her cheek, his thumb swiping beneath her eye to wipe away a tear she hadn't even realized she was crying.

"James, I have to tell you something" she says as his hand continues to caress her cheek.

"What is it?" He replies with a smile.

"I…we…have a daughter" she tells him and she waits for his reaction.

"What?" he asks

"I wanted to tell, I tried to tell you…but everything happened all at once" she says speaking quickly because of the shame she felt for not telling him when she found out.

He looks down at the ground trying to process what she told him. "We have a daughter" he finally says when he regains the ability to speak.

"Yes" she says simply.

His eyes dart around again and then he lets out a small laugh. "A daughter" Juliet nods her head. His small smile turns into a grin to a broad smile with his dimples spreading across his face. Juliet matches his smile.

"Her name is Alexandra. Alexandra Mary Ford" she tells him.

He smiles again and nods. His daughter would grow proud to have those names. Juliet knew him better than anyone. He never told anyone about his mother before her. Juliet knew how much of him was destroyed over her death. And Alex had meant a lot to Juliet, when he told her what had happened to her. She was distraught with grief over the young woman. Alex had saved her life once and now she was repaying by keeping her name alive. He was proud to have his daughter named after them.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"She's safe, she's with Claire" She tells him with a smile. "Claire's ok, she's alive." She knew how much he blamed himself for not looking after Claire. "It wasn't safe to bring her here" she says. "I can bring you to her"

He nods his head. "Let's go" he says grabbing her hand.

* * *

Jacob was standing between the trees not far from where they were when his brother approached him. "Was this what you wanted?" he asks as the bald man dressed in a black suit walked up to him.

His brother narrows his eyes at him. "You are supposed to be dead" he replies.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" he replies tilting his head slightly.

His brother looks at him calmly. "Those people that you love so dearly. Brother. They have the power to kill, to maim, to hurt. They have the power to terrorize. Destruction is their destiny"

"I have given them a choice the direction they take is their own." Jacob replies.

"You have your soldiers and I have mine" He says.

His brother turns his back on him and walks away same as he always does. "It only ends once" He yells out to Seth's retreating back.

* * *

She starts to walk with James' hand intertwined with hers. The Gods of Egyptian lore went through her mind. Horus the God of the sky and light. Set the God of the chaos and darkness, enemy of Horus and portrayed in some stories as his brother. The hieroglyphs, the temples, and the statue were all Egyptian. A feeling of dread and darkness over took her and she stopped walking.

James studied Juliet's face, her eyes were moving rapidly back and forth and she had gone silent. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming, something dark" she says.

"There's going to be war and we're in the middle of it." Richard finishes for her.

Suddenly a loud rumble fills the air and the dark smoke come racing toward them, bigger and darker than it's ever been. Juliet walks out in front with James at her side. It stops and fills up half the beach forcing them backwards. It starts to dissolve slowly, making shapes slightly visible in the shadows. The shapes take more form until the smoke disappears.

They all stare in shock at what was in front of them. The dead. The people they lost, all of them were there and standing in front was John Locke.

Juliet keeps her gaze on the fallen and on sentence runs through her mind "Two Gods, two sides, one is light and one is dark."

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, I've had a serious case of writers block on this story. I rewrote and second guessed myself so many times. It was hard to think what I wanted to do with this because I wanted it to fit with the show or be something the show could've done and that made it more difficult. So thanks to those who have stuck with me through my long breaks.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Ch 14

She looked at John and took a deep breath. They were nothing but pawns. If someone took an aerial view of them standing across from each other they would look like a chess board. They were to fight the very people they cared about. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Goodwin was standing next to John.

"Everyone back in to the statue" She says quickly as she sees a spot appear on Goodwin's chest and watches the blood seep out of his wound.

"Why?"

"So we can talk about what we have to do" She says not taking her eyes off of him, he smiles at her and tilts his head as he looks down at his chest and the wound disappears. They were trying to get to her and they would try to get to all of them. They couldn't let them.

Every one filed into the foot statue and surprisingly it held all of them comfortably.

"We can't fight them" Kate says to her.

"We can, we have to. It's the only way this will end. Those people out there are not your friends or loved ones. Dead is dead" Juliet tells the crowd not knowing how she would manage it herself. Seeing Goodwin again hurt because she knew it was her fault he was on that side. She was stubborn and didn't want to listen to Harper's warning. Now Harper was leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest staring at the ground. She wasn't sure if the Others that stayed behind would help them or betray them.

"You came back from the dead" Jack said moving to stand beside them. He was unable to look at them let alone have to face them in a battle. He failed to save them; he couldn't take their lives again.

"I didn't" Juliet says. "I survived the fall"

"That's impossible" Jack replies. "That was over 80 stories, Juliet"

"You should know that the island heals those it wants to, John Locke was in a wheelchair. He was a paraplegic until he landed on this island"

Jack looked at her in shock.

"And I had Cancer" Rose says from behind them. Juliet turns around to smile at her. The older woman pulls her into a hug. "Where's Alexandra? Where's Clarie?"

James looks to both of them in confusion. "How does she? What?"

"You found Claire?" Jack asks.

"All of you may have stopped flashing through time but I didn't" She looks at Jack "We didn't, Claire and I. We found each other in 476 A.D. Claire is with my daughter, our daughter" She says smiling at James.

"We should get them" James says "We can't leave them out there with those people"

"Jacob will protect them"

"How can you be so sure?" James asks worriedly. He hadn't even met his daughter but he felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. He found his family and he wasn't going to lose them again.

"Because he's always protected me, he'll protect her and Claire" Jacob saved her life for his own purpose, he wanted to them to fight the battle that had been going on since the beginning of time itself. She suddenly realized that when she and Kate were running from the smoke in the jungle the flash of light didn't come from the smoke, it was Jacob. Jacob was the God of light.

"You sure he'll protect Claire too?" Jack asks. He knew he failed those people standing besides Locke and he thought he failed Claire too. He felt even more guilt when he found out that she was his half-sister. He needed to find her; he needed to keep her safe.

"He will"

"How do you know?"

"Because your father will make sure of it"

"My father…what?"

"Christian is on the island, Jack. He's with Jacob. I don't know how, so don't ask" Juliet tells him. "I wouldn't leave our daughter or Claire in any danger, you know that, James." She says staring into his eyes as he bows his head slightly in her direction.

"That's all the catching up we have time for. Those people out there, I don't know what they are but they are not the people we care about."

"What do we have to do?" Hurley asks.

"We have to fight" She replies. "In the next room, there's a panel on the floor, it has weapons" Juliet tells them.

"We can kill them with the guns?" Hurley asks. "Aren't they like…already dead?"

"They're not zombies." Juliet replies. But she wasn't sure how to kill them. She had never seen the ghosts like others have. But they're had to be a way to kill them, Jacob wouldn't put them in an unwinnable battle.

"But they're dead" Hurley answers back.

"They can still be destroyed" James says to him. "So we will destroy those sons of bitches whatever way we can" He stays behind as Richard takes most of them into the next room to get the guns.

Juliet goes to a corner where she lifts up a panel and takes out the clothes Richard made her bring here a year after she'd been with them. Richard told her that it was Jacob's orders that they do this. She looked at him like he was crazy but obeyed.

They were in a large room with only James, Ilana and one of her men. So Juliet just turned around and pulled the jeans on underneath her dress and slid dress off placing her shirt on as quickly as she could.

Ilana was talking to Bram but turned her head to see the mark on Juliet's back. Jacob's mark. "It's you that Jacob wanted me to help" Ilana says bowing her head, whispering to herself then speaking. "Jacob told me to come here to help him, but I know now that it is for you. I am here to help."

Juliet turns her back away from them and places her hands over her face. She was trying to prepare them to go to war with their friends, while she doubted her ability to do the same. Her reaction to Goodwin was enough to stop her. He was dead because of her; could she bring herself to kill him again? And Ben was still out there somewhere he had to be stopped too. This was all too much.

"You're sure it's her, were supposed follow?" Bram asks Ilana as he watched James and Juliet smile and laugh over in the corner.

"Yes, it's the both of them" Ilana says.

"Why?" Bram says.

"This statue is what is protecting us; her face being on it is Jacob's way of showing us that she is who we will follow."

"And what does the cowboy have to do with it"

"I was drawn to him when they appeared to us on the beach; he is a warrior of Jacob only he didn't know about it yet. His grief over Juliet clouded his mind, making him forget his true purpose." Ilana tells Bram.

"What is his true purpose?"

"To lead"

"We don't know them, why didn't Jacob tell you about them?"

"Jacob said he needed my help, she is who needs our help."

"I still don't know about this"

"Do you not trust the word of Jacob?" Ilana asks.

"Of course I do" Bram replies.

"That woman bears Jacob's mark" Bram looks at her in amazement.

She felt James' arms wrap around her and she leaned into his chest. Everything felt safe when he held her and it had been so long. "Whatever happens, you know I got your back" he whispers into her ear.

She leans her head back to look him in the eyes. "And I have yours" She says as he gently kiss her.

* * *

Seth stared at the statue, knowing that Juliet was rallying the troops. _Juliet, Jacob's special girl_. He said to himself. He didn't know what made her special. At first he thought it was the brunette since everyone always wanted her. But it was the blonde one Jacob protected. It was the blonde one that saved him. He didn't know why his brother did the things he did and that was what angered him. He didn't know why he made the Roman immortal or why he took Christian Sheppard before he had the chance to.

He needed to get to her, to bring Jacob out. His younger brother had proven to be more difficult to kill then the older one. Somebody was always protecting him. He had thought wearing the body of one his followers would do the job but he needed more. He now knew what he had to do, to kill Jacob he needed to destroy his people. Humans were weak all he needed to do was… break them.

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Ch 15

James was crouched behind the bushes peering at the Seth's group as they walked through the jungle looking for them. Richard had showed them the secret underground tunnel that led out into the jungle. Rose took Ji Yeon to the cabin where Claire and his daughter were to keep them safe. The rest spread out in groups to make it harder for them to find.

He looked at Juliet who was by his side without her he'd be a mess; he was a mess without her. She kept him sane, she kept him calm. All they could do was wait and catch them by surprise. They could be anyone and Juliet tried to prepare them all for that. But he knew that it was going to be hard they knew how to get under your skin.

"I love you, Juliet" He says to her.

"I love you too" She replies.

* * *

Jack and Kate walked through the jungle with their guns out in front of them. The jungle was quiet like they were the only people on the island. Nothing was moving everything was just still. They stayed as close to each other as they could.

"I knew we had to come back for a reason, but I didn't think the reason would be this" Jack whispers to her.

"How did you think this was going to go, Jack?" Kate asks. "Juliet's right someone's been playing a game with us this whole time. Everything that's happened, happened because they wanted it too."

"That's not true" Jack replies. "We have free will"

"We may have had the right to choose, but the choices we were given were not our own" Kate takes a deep breath. "We were given the choice to leave the island…and we made the wrong one."

"Kate" Jack says softly.

"I wasn't supposed to raise Aaron, he wasn't mine…I wanted him to be mine and at times I believed he was. But it was wrong."

"Kate" Jack says again. "You took care of him that is what he needed"

"He needed his mother" Kate says with tears in her eyes. "We made the wrong choice and now we are being punished"

Jack looks at her. "What about Sawyer, Juliet, Jin and Miles? They are right here with us doing the same thing"

"They were happy here, we were all miserable and living a lie. They built a life and they lived"

"They were living a lie too" Jack replies.

"Only on the outside, they weren't lying to each other like we were. Do you see how close they all are? We grew apart and they became a family….they learned to live together, so they wouldn't die alone," she says throwing his mantra back at him. "They would do anything for each other"

"We would too" Jack says.

"We weren't even there for each other…"

"I wasn't there" Jack says sadly.

"No, we all weren't. Not Sun, not Hurley, Sayid, me"

"We're here now and that's what matters" Jack says to her.

* * *

Jin smiled at Sun as she walked besides him. They were nearing the Tempest station. Juliet told them to guard to it because it held poisonous gas.

"I'm surprised you let me come with" Sun says to him.

"This involves you too" he replies. "We all need to be here"

Sun smiles at her husband, he had changed so much in three years. Not only his ability to speak English but he had become more understanding. They were finding that before she left but it wasn't long enough for them to see everything.

"We're battling to the death, aren't we?" Hurley asks.

Jin looks at his friend. "If we die, all that matters is that we are together"

"Hate to break up the Hallmark moment" Miles says. "But the reason we are here is not just to protect this place, it's our Hail Mary pass"

"What does that mean?" Hurley asks.

"If we can't beat them we destroy the island" Juliet had told him what do and he agreed to do it. He didn't want to become one of those undead zombies. If he was going to die, he'd stay dead. He knew enough about what it's like to linger around for those last few moments, he wasn't going to that. He wanted to be gone for good.

* * *

Ilana stared at the huge red stone wall in front in her. It was dark and menacing despite it being light out. She had told Juliet that she wanted to go to where Jacob's brother lived. Juliet told her that he lived at the Red Temple, there were many temples, Juliet was sure that this one wasn't Jacob's.

Bram walked up to her. "This place is creepy, what are we doing here?"

"In order to defeat your enemy you have to go into the belly of the beast" Sayid says joining them. The others could wait around to fight whomever showed up for them but he was going to get to the bottom of this and take out the only one that needed to be taken out, whatever being was possessing John Locke.

Ilana walked along the wall until she saw the picture of a jackal she pushed her hand on the blockand stood back as the door slid open slowly. She nodded at Bram and Sayid and walked inside. She grabbed a torch and used her lighter to set it on fire she repeated that until they all held one in their hands.

They swung their torches around to see what kind of room they were in. They were in an empty chamber so they kept moving through it. Ilana held her torch in one hand the other held her gun which was pointed out front of her. They followed a tunnel that appeared to go on forever.

Finally they saw a door at the end, the approached it and Bram and Sayid tried to pry it open, it wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now?" Bram asks as he notices Ilana staring at the wall.

Ilana traced her fingers along the hieroglyphs on the side of the door.

"Do you know what it says?" Sayid asks her.

"Underworld" she replies. "We're going to hell" Juliet told her there was a code to enter the chamber and that no one that entered the chamber unless Richard brought them in. Richard had taken off somewhere and she needed to get in there. She had finally convinced Juliet to give her the code before they split up. She counted the blocks to the left of hieroglyphs and took a breath as she pushed the fourth block then the eighth, the fifteenth, the sixteenth, the twenty-third and kneeled down to press the forty-second block.

The door slid open and they stared at for awhile with their guns raised thinking something would attack them. Nothing did. Ilana was now unsure if she wanted to go in there, Juliet had seemed scared of place and the feelings she was having about it were not good. But if Jacob's brother was trying to kill him then she would do anything to protect her God.

Sayid was also feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time, fear. This place was evil that much he did know. But he had lost everyone in his life that he cared for so he had nothing to lose and stepped through the door. Bram and Ilana tried to grab him to stop him but he pushed them off.

They watched Sayid disappear through the door and they looked at each other and followed him.

* * *

"Where'd guyliner go?" James asks.

"Richard doesn't fight" Juliet replies.

"Then what does he do?"

"He'll help when he's needed" Juliet answers.

"Since when did you two get so close?"

"Since I met him as a teenager" Juliet tells him. James raises his eyebrow at her.

Then they looked around as the trees started trembling; they stood up and saw the black smoke barreling towards them. James grabbed Juliet's hand and they took off running as the ground shook beneath their feet and a strong gale was pushing them sideways.

They pushed their way through the force of the wind as branches slapped them in the face leaving stinging cuts; they kept running and not daring to look back. The wind picked up and it looked like trees had come to life, the rifles at their sides were digging into them as they ran. They had to use their hands to battle the tree branches were swinging at them. They ducked and weaved the swaying arms. Juliet grunted as branch smacked into her midsection knocking the wind out of her. James pulled her forward, they had to get out of the jungle.

He cried out "Son of Bitch" as a branch sliced into his left arm, his other hand went to his wound. "No" he screamed he wouldn't that happen again. He found her hand and held it tightly. They knew they couldn't keep running much longer. A branch swung out hard and sliced into Juliet's right shoulder she doubled over and fell to the ground taking James with her. They lay on the ground and looked at each other. James held his hand out and Juliet placed hers in his and they stared at each other waiting for the end.

And just like that everything stopped.

They opened their eyes and scanned the ground in front of them and behind them. The jungle was silent. They slowly rose to a sitting position and looked around again. All they could hear was their own heavy breathing. James wiped the sweat from his brow and looked as his hand was covered in blood. He looked at Juliet whose face was a covered in tiny cuts.

Juliet brought her hand to James' arm. "it's not deep, but it will need stitches and we have none"

"What about yours?" James asks.

Juliet looked at her own shoulder, the back of her shirt was torn and bloody so she couldn't get a good look. James moved closer to her and ripped her sleeve off so she could see it. It was deeper and she could only hope it would clot on its own. Her right arm would be useless now and she knew Seth had done this on purpose, her shoulder and James' left arm. He made them weaker with one hit. She instructed James to rip his own sleeve and she tied it around his wound and he did the same with her shoulder. They helped each other stand up.

They looked at each other trying to catch their breath. Juliet winced as she touched the cuts on her face. "It's too quiet" she says to him.

"I know" he replies scanning the jungle. If the wind started up again he didn't know if he could keep running. He was tired and sore. If this was how he was going to play then James wanted to get over with. "Is that all ya got?" James says his voice hoarse from being out of breath.

"What about me Muchacho" James hears from behind him, he turns around to see her standing there in a back tank top and jeans hung low around her waist. "I was already shot in the stomach, maybe you can shoot me in the head this time?"

"How about the back?" A male voice said from behind them.

Juliet turned around to see Goodwin. They both dropped their guns and they were swinging at their sides. Juliet stared at Goodwin, her shoulder was throbbing and her rate picked up speed.

"How could you do that to me, Jules? You killed me."

"I didn't. She killed you" Juliet tells him.

Goodwin laughs "You knew Ben would kill me because I was with you and you let him. Just like you killed them" he says as nine women appear before her all in their second trimester.

"What are you waiting for, Tiger. I thought you were a killer" Ana-Lucia says to James. "All you gotta do is pull the trigger and I'll go boom" She says using her hands for emphasis.

"You're already dead" James tells her.

"Then it should be easier, so do it" She replies walking closer to him. "Here I'll help you" She takes the muzzle of his gun and places it on her chest.

James' hands were shaking as he tried to calm himself down and he tried to tell himself that this wasn't real, this wasn't her, she was fake all he had to do was pull the trigger.

"Maybe I should make a shrimp shack, would that be easier for you" She says and a shrimp shack materializes in front of him. James steps backwards. "Do you remember that night, the night you killed an innocent man?"

* * *

"We'll get through this" Jack says as he searches the jungle for any sign of life.

"How do you know" Kate says.

"Because I believe…that our being here will set things right"

Kate looks at Jack wishing she had his faith. They didn't even know what they were facing, yet they thought they could beat it.

The ground started shaking violently like an earthquake. They tried to run as the ground split open and they fell. They hit the ground hard and they both lost consciousness.

Kate woke up when she felt water in her mouth; she coughed and spit it out. She looked to her side to see Jack lying there. She rolled to her side, winced from the pain and shook him. "Jack, Jack wake up!"

He coughed out the water and looked at her; he gingerly pulled himself up and grunted as pain spread through his body. "Are you ok?" He looked at her worried.

"I don't think anything's broken, but it hurts"

Jack felt her legs and arms and she was right nothing was broken, he checked himself out too. They were just going to be black and blue for awhile. They used the walls to stand up and looked around. They appeared to be in some kind of underground temple. There were hieroglyphs on the wall an altar to the left of them.

"Jack?" he heard Kate ask and turned to face her.

"Yeah"

"The water's rising" she said as she picked her feet up, He looked down to see the water was at her ankles.

"Where is it coming from?" he asked

"I don't know" She answered looking around. The water was rising faster and faster as they ran up the stairs to the altar. "We can't stay here, it's going to fill up this place up"

"I know, but which is way is coming from?" He asks.

"We have to make a choice, we have to pick a way" Kate tells him and he knows she's right. The water was at the second step of the altar now. They look out both ways and choose the left. They walk down the stairs holding hands and take a deep breath letting out a long exhale as they step into the cold water and wade through it. Once it gets past their waist they have to start swimming. Every movement makes their already sore bodies ache.

They keep swimming and see nothing but darkness in front of them. Kate starts to slow down and Jack encourages her to keep going, they can't stop.

"I'm tired, we can't swim forever" She says out of breath.

Suddenly they hear a loud rushing sound and they look to see wave coming at them. They turn to try and out swim it but they can't. The wave hits them with the force of truck and they are thrown in every different direction. Kate and Jack open their eyes to see each other and to say goodbye.

Jack tries to open his eyes slowly they felt like they were swollen shut. He finally manages to and sees a ceiling above him. He blinks a few times and moves his mouth but that was a mistake as pain exploded in his jaw. His bones cracked as he sits up and is staring at strange statue, it stood tall and had a curved snout, square ears and a forked tail. He shook his head and when his mind cleared, he only had one thought. _Kate. _He ignored the pain as he looked around for her. He found her lying face down a few feet from him. He ran over to her and turned her over. The bruises from their fall earlier were starting to show. He felt her pulse and let out the breath he had been holding when he found it. "Kate" he said gently.

It took her a few tries but she opened her eyes to stare at him. "We're still alive?" she asks as she brings her hands to her mouth from the pain of moving her jaw.

"Yes, it appears that way. The wave must've pushed on this platform. It looks like the water settled too" he tells her as he glances at the water that looks like a calm river now. He pulled his gun out of the back of his jeans; it was filled with water, Kate threw hers down too. Their guns would be of no use now.

"Katie, Katie. You should know by now, payback's a bitch" says a gruff male voice.

Kate turns around and sees the Marshall standing in front of her.

"I'm giving you another chance to kill me" he says with a smile. "You got your men to do it last time"

Kate stares at him, she was so tired she could barely lift her arms and seeing him made her feel weaker.

"Or maybe you'd like a lighter? If I recall you like fire. Do you know what's it like to be burned alive, Jack?" the Marshall asks. When Jack doesn't answer he continues. "That's how Katie likes to kill people, she likes to blow them up." He laughs "And then tries to collect the insurance money"

"What kind of person is capable of doing that to another human being? You're a doctor Jack, you try and save lives, yet you want to be with someone that takes them." Edward Mars walks closer to her as Kate walks backwards. " How do you live with yourself?" When Jack loses a patient it drives him insane and he was trying to help them"

"Tell me about it, I had to convince him to let me die" Boone says walking out from behind the statue.

Jack had moved closer to Kate when Edward Mars had walked over to her. He stared at Boone who was now dragging his leg behind him. "You always had to everything yourself; did you ever think if you had asked for help more people could've survived? Asking for help doesn't make you weak or a failure; it makes you human which is what you are!" Boone yells and echoes around the tunnel. "And humans fail, humans are weak"

"Do you know this is, Jack?" Boone asks tapping the statue. "This is Set, he's a God, Jack. A real one. One that can take and give life at will. Do you think you can defeat a God?" Boone asks.

"You're a cold-blooded killer, how did anyone let you raise a child?" Edward says still intimidating Kate.

Jack looks at Boone, he was still so weak from swimming for his life and his body ached. Maybe Boone was right, how could they defeat a God.

* * *

They walked along quietly not wanting to bring attention to themselves. Hurley hated this, some dude told him to come back to the island. He had no idea why he did. Now he was supposed to be fighting people that looked like the people they cared about. Were the people he saw the smoke man's people? Or were they real?

Miles only heard silence as he walked, all the dead people were up and walking around now, walking around so they could put them back in the ground. He watched Jin and Sun as they walked side by side. He had listened to Jin talk about his wife for three years, she was prettier then he explained but she was also colder then he imagined. She looked innocent enough but like Juliet she looked like she could kill you if you looked at her wrong.

Miles looked down as the sand below them looked like it was vibrating.

"Dude, is there like a giant cell phone under the island?" Hurley asks as he notices the same thing. They stared in shock as the sand particles started jumping up and falling back down.

Sun looked over her shoulder and saw that the sand was starting to stay in the air. The wind picked up and the sand started blowing around in circles. They looked to each other and decided to run, Jin said the Tempest station was not much further and they needed to get inside quickly.

As soon as they started running the sand started covering them making it hard to see where they were going, they could barely make out the shadows of each other. They held their shirts over their noses and mouths and kept running. It kept getting stronger and faster and the sand was flying in their faces making it hard to breath.

Sand hitting their faces at 60 miles per hour felt like nails against their skin. Their eyes stung and were watering from the sand. Their visibility was almost non-existent now but they kept running. When one of them would fall they would reach around to they found them. They were running blindly now with no idea where they were or what was happening. They started slow down as breathing became more difficult. One by one they dropped to the ground unable to go any further.

Miles opened his mouth as sand fell into it, he spit it out, wiped the sand from his eyes and sat up. He was covered in sand, he looked next to him see a mound of sand and he quickly unburied Hurley who sat up coughing. They crawled around until they found Jin and Sun.

Once they got most of the sand off the looked around to see if they could figure out where they were. But their eyes were still irritated from the sand making it hard to see clearly.

"Some water would be good about now, wouldn't it?" A British voice said from behind them.

As soon as he said Miles' throat felt dryer.

"Charlie" Hurley says. "Not you"

"Who did you think you'd get?" He asks.

"Probably me" Libby says as Hurley turns around.

"Everything is about time on this island" says Michael who joined Libby and Charlie standing across from them. He was swinging a watch back and forth. "My time to kill, my time to die"

Miles looked at the three people standing before them, he didn't know any of them but he watched as he saw sadness in Hurley's eyes and shock in Jin and Sun's.

"You're eyes look a little bloodshot, mate. You almost look like me when we first crashed here" Charlie says walking closer to him as Hurley backed up into a tree.

"All of you could see them, right?" Hurley asks.

"My eyes sting like hell and it's hard to keep them open, but there are people standing there and from the looks on your faces I imagine they're dead" Miles answers.

Michael dangled the watch in front of Jin. "This is your watch or the watch that you almost beat to a bloody pulp for" Michael says. "I suppose it's kind of poetic that I died by a timer"

Jin looks at the watch and Sun just stares at Michael. At one point she found a unlikely friendship with him that may have been something more. But then he killed two people one of which was standing there with him and then he just left.

"You know if you hadn't forgotten that blankets, I'd still be alive" Libby says tilting her head to the side.

"I know" Hurley replies.

"People seem to die around you, don't they?" Charlie asks.

"Thanks to you I only have one hand, son" Said a fourth voice. Miles whipped his head around to see his father standing there holding up a stump where his hand should've been.

"Me?" Miles says. "I didn't do anything"

"You came back in time; you weren't supposed to be there" Pierre yells at him. "It was you and your friends that caused the Incident"

* * *

Her heart was racing in her chest as she looked around the room they were now in. They were staring at an altar with large stone steps with a table on top of it. Bram and Ilana walked up the large stone steps to see what Sayid was staring at. They place their torches in holders next to the table.

On the table were parchments and woven tapestries that depicted the island in different forms. They lifted a few up to find more underneath. Written on them were the longitude and latitude on one side and the date written in Latin on the other.

"Do you smell gas?" Bram asks looking around the room.

"Yes" Sayid answers. They all turn around to see the door slide closed. They run to it and try to open it. Ilana tries the code on the wall and the door remains closed. They find it harder and harder to breath as they try frantically to open the door.

Their breathing becoming rapid and loud and all they had the strength for was to hit the door but even that was becoming more and more difficult. Ilana's head felt heavy and her eyes were burning as she sunk to the ground, Bram and Sayid clawed at the door as they fell to their knees. Ilana tried to speak but couldn't even form words before she slouched over and hit the ground. Sayid and Bram fell too and passed out.

When Ilana woke up her head was pounding as she slowly brought herself to a sitting position and saw Sayid and Bram do the same.

"Decided to come straight to the source, can't say I'm surprised" a female voice said from the altar. She was sitting on the table watching them.

"Shannon" Sayid whispers.

"You always were a badass I guess that's why I was drawn to you. I like the bad boys. But here you are so eager to cause others pain. So this should be easy for you. Killing me…again"

Sayid pointed his gun at her. "You are not real

"You honestly think I didn't expect that of you Sayid" John Locke says stepping out from the shadows.

"We are going to destroy you" Ilana tries to say strongly and ends up coughing from the smoke that was still in her lungs.

"Some humans are so feisty; it's fun to watch. They always think they are in control when I could just pick you up and move you exactly where I want you."

"This coming from someone who can't even kill his own brother" Sayid says to him.

John smiles at Sayid. "You probably think we have something in common, with you torturing people for a living. You think you are a worthy opponent. But you like them, all of them are nothing." He says as he waves his hand.

"Sayid"

Sayid's eyes widen with shock. "Nadia" he says "How she was never on the island"

"You see I can leave the island and recruit my people just like my brother, only mine tend to be well...dead." John smiles. "So now the real test, can you kill her or maybe I should do it for you" John walks over and knocks one of the torches over engulfing Nadia in flames.

"No" Sayid screams and runs towards her. Ilana tries to reach out and grab him as jumps into the fire, she pulls her back as she feels it burning. She looks over at John whose smile is illuminated by the fire.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: According to Darlton, the hieroglyphs when the timer went off in the swan station meant "Underworld" so I thought it would fit with the smoke monsters temple.


	16. Ch 16 Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Again I'm sorry for the long waits between updates. I am trying to finish this story and keep getting stuck. So thanks again to all that are still reading. It's almost done.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Ch 16 Part 1

The jungle was quiet, almost peaceful as the pregnant women made their way towards her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest as she walked backwards to get away from them. Her eyes were drawn to their bellies as their names started running through her mind. All the frustration and heartache came back to her as if she had just watched them die all over again. All of them moved closer to her looking at her questioning her. Even with all the technology they had some women still died in childbirth. So she had switched professions because she wanted to deal with only with life. Then she came to this island and had nothing but death on her hands. After her parents' divorce she promised herself that she was never going to fail and professionally she didn't. She was the top of her class in med school, she was the most sought after obstetrician and she was a pioneer in her field of fertility research. She never failed until she came here and here her failures costs lives, nine lives.

James tried to divert his eyes from the shrimp shack but he couldn't. He watched as the scene played out in front of him. He saw himself walk around the shack to the dumpsters where he saw the man he thought was Mr. Sawyer. He saw himself raise his gun; he flinched from the sound only he could hear and watched the man slump to the ground. His gun dropped to the ground and he backed up with his arms hanging loosely at his side. Ever since he was eight all he wanted was vengeance against the man that stole his family. He devoted his whole to finding him and in doing so he became him. And he was good at it. His system was flawless; none of them realized a thing until it was too late. He never made a mistake until that night.

* * *

Kate looked at the ground as the Marshall continued to tell her what kind of person she was. The person she tried to bury by pretending to be someone else. Monica, Maggie, Annie and so many others. She just kept running from the law, from herself. After they were rescued she threw herself into being Aaron mother. She fooled herself so much that she really believed he was her son. Even when Claire started haunting her dreams she still refused to give up her new life. The life she should've had, the life she wanted.

Jack watched as Boone staggered towards him dragging his leg. He had tried so hard to save him, knowing deep in his heart that it was impossible. His father had never been proud of him; no matter what he did, it was never good enough. That made him want to do the impossible, things that no other surgeon would try. It made him famous in his field, but even then his father would find ways to criticize him. So he couldn't give up on Boone and now Boone was being controlled by some evil God for a stupid game. And he failed his father as he too was an undead zombie walking around the island.

* * *

He saw Ana-Lucia standing over Duckett's body and he knew he couldn't kill her. So he looked at her "I know, sorry isn't going to even cover what happened to you, but I am sorry, you didn't deserve it"

She tried to focus her attention on the ground so she couldn't see them, then they started screaming and convulsing. She brought her fingers to her ears as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry" she screams out. "I'm sorry" she says again barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. She looked at Goodwin. "I'm sorry, you're right" She tells him. "I didn't listen to Harper… I continued our affair to spite Ben." Her face was wet with tears. "I knew Ben was capable of hurting you…or killing you if it suited his purpose." She looks him in the eyes. "…I should've stopped…because I never loved you." She could've sworn she saw Goodwin nod his head at her. "You were a distraction. I'm sorry Goodwin, I'm so sorry"

She blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed the tears out because it looked like he was fading. She figured it was just the sunlight and she turned to the pregnant women.

"And I'm sorry all of you lost your lives but I told you to stop, I told you I couldn't do it, I couldn't figure out what was causing the fetus to turn on the mother." She bows her head then looks at them again. "You should've listened to me not Ben, Ben never cared about you. But I did. I wanted to save you, I wanted to save your children but I couldn't" she said looking at the ground again.

James sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked around confused. The jungle was empty all he could hear was Juliet's soft sobs. He ran to her and she looked up.

"Where'd they go?" he asks.

"I don't know" She says trying to calm her beating heart, she takes a deep breath. "Let's not wait around until they come back"

They both sling their rifles over their shoulders and start walking. They were both physically and emotionally exhausted but they kept on walking.

"Why'd they disappear?"

"I don't know, I said I was sorry" Juliet replies trying to think of why they suddenly disappeared.

"It couldn't be an apology" James said shaking his head thinking about it some more. "Letting go" he said.

"What?"

"We let them go" James tells her. "The guilt, the anger…"

"The blame" Juliet finishes. "He was using our own emotions against us, because it makes us weak"

"He can't control them without us being connected to them" James says. "Dead is dead and even a God can't bring people back from death."

"Come on" Juliet says walking faster.

"Where are we going?" He asks as he follows her.

"The Temple" She replies she didn't know why she was going there but she felt she had to. She pulled the leaves back with James' help to reveal the entrance. She sighed and went in. She brought her hand out to stop James from walking further when she heard voices. James tilted his head to see if he could make them out. "Kate" he whispered to Juliet.

She nodded and they made their way toward the voices, they stopped when they saw Jack and Kate staring at the two people in front of them. Juliet didn't recognize them but she could see that they could and whoever they were they were getting to both of them.

They walked out towards them. "Jack" She says to get his attention. He turns around. "Juliet?" he says surprised.

"Jack, whatever you did to him you have to admit to yourself what really happened…you have to accept it"

"What?" he asks not understanding.

"Admit what you did" James tells Kate. "You have to face your demons"

"You have to let go, Jack" Juliet tells him staring into his eyes willing him to understand.

"Hey" Boone screams at them. "This doesn't involve you two" he tells them walking closer to them staring at them.

"I don't know you, so whatever you're trying to isn't going to work" Juliet tells him.

Boone stops and nods his head in agreement, then smiles at her. "You're right, but I can do this" he says as the ground where she's standing disappears and she falls into the water below.

"Juliet" James screams as he jumps in after her.

She kept trying to swim up but the water was forcing her down. She kept trying to surface, she wasn't going to die like this not when she had so much to live for. Suddenly she felt James' arms around her and she turned around to face him. They both used their combined strength to reach the top; they had about a second to take a breath before they were pulled down again. The water seemed to have a mind of its own and its mind it wanted them below.

Jack watched Juliet and James struggling to keep their heads above water, he was about to jump in after them when he remembered what Juliet said. Let go. He was never good at that. "I…I should have let you go. I couldn't save you, I knew it from the moment I saw your injuries. But I couldn't fail and I let you suffer because I wanted to save you to prove to myself that I'm not a failure. I'm sorry, Boone" He took a deep breath and his head felt like a weight had dropped out of it. And Boone disappeared much to Jack's shock.

He shook it off and ran to the edge where he saw Juliet trying to pull herself up. He grabbed her hands to help, she crawled the rest of the way and he went to help James.

Juliet and James were coughing up the water they had swallowed and trying to regain control of their breathing. Jack was looking them over to make sure they were ok. The cuts they suffered from earlier were bleeding again. Juliet turned her head "Jack" she says "Kate"

Jack and James turn to see Kate walking towards the Marshall. "Kate!" Jack screams but she continues walking. He looks at them.

"Go get her, Doc" James tells him "We'll live"

"Kate, please stop. I know what you did and I know why and that never stopped me from loving you" Jack tells her trying to get through to her.

Kate stops and looks back at Jack. "How could you love me after know what I'm capable of?"

"Because I know what you're capable of, you're capable of being a brave and caring and you were a great mother to a little boy who needed one" He makes sure Kate is looking at him. "I love you, Kate"

She looks into Jack's eyes and turns to the Marshall. "I killed my father because… he beat my mother like it was a sport. But most of all I hated that I was related to him, that his blood ran through my veins." She says her with her voice cracking. "I killed him because it made me sick to look at into his eyes and see my own" She closes her eyes as tears stream down her face. "I'm sorry you got hurt in all this, but I didn't want to jail not for doing what I thought was right. I'm sorry" she's on the ground sobbing and Jack wraps his arms around her and she falls into him. James walks over to them and puts his arm on Kate's shoulder. "We've all done thing were not proud of, that doesn't make us bad people" he says looking at Juliet. "What we did, we can't take back but who we are now is what matters."

When they looked up they were alone in the temple. "That's it?" Kate asks.

"It's far from over" Juliet tells them. "He'll find different ways to haunt us until we find a way to get to him"

"And how do we do that, he's a God, Juliet" Jack tells her helping Kate stand up.

"I don't know" she replies honestly. "We should done this from the start, Ilana and Sayid had the right idea"

"What's that?" Jack asks.

"We take the fight to him, were going to the Temple of Seth"

* * *

Pierre Chang was holding his bloodied hand as he walked towards Miles. "I didn't do this, you did. You wanted to change the world and gave up everything, including your family. You did this" Miles tells him holding his ground. "And I know you tried to stop it, but by then it was too late"

"Libby" was all Hurley could say as her and Charlie stood there staring at him.

"You know mate, this would be a lot easier if you joined us" Charlie says to him with a smile.

"Join you, why would I want to be a part of some undead army?" Hurley says back to him. "I want to live and it's not my fault Michael killed you. I don't know why he did but it's not my falut, it's not my fault"

"So he knows about the cheating" Michael says looking at Jin. "Does he know about us? Don't look shocked Sun, I know you were thinking about it"

"Whatever problems we had were in the past" Jin tells him. "I know how to be a better husband." He turns to Sun. "I love you"

Sun smiles at him and takes him in her arms. He was right the problems they had didn't matter because she knew she loved him and no one else.

"I'm sorry to inturpt this special moment, but I need you four to follow me" A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a white haired man in a suit.

* * *

Locke's laughter filled the room as Sayid crashed into the statue in front of him. He tried to hold in his screams as his skin was bubbling from the burns.

"It would be hot that you're such a badass after being burned but you look really gross" Shannon says to him.

"Well now that was fun what should we do with you two" Locke says to Ilana and Bram. "You're Jacob's special soldiers. So for you I should do something special."

Sayid lay against the statue holding his arms trying to concentrate on anything but the searing pain he was feelings. Then he saw it and he knew if he had the perfect angle he just needed the strength to do it. He calmed his breathing and focused on the target in front of him. He brought himself up slowly to not make any noise, even though Locke was too busy thinking about how great he was to notice. That was the thing with ancient Gods their ego was always their downfall. He took a deep breath and charged at him screaming at the top of his lungs. Locke had no time to react as he was impaled by the spear sticking out from one the statues.

He looked down at the spear protruding from his chest and back up at Sayid. His head slummed down.

Sayid was breathing heavily as he looked at the body and then he started backing away. The body was convulsing and changing. Grey hair started growing on Locke's head and on his face. He raised his head and looked at Sayid with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

He ran through the jungle, making his way towards the Temple. He didn't know what was going on and he hated that. This was his island and he was pushed into the background. He had gladly played the game pushing people in the direction he wanted not realizing that he was just as much a pawn as all of them.

He came to a dead stop when he saw her standing before him, her wild curly hair framing her face, the face that looked at him with such sadness. The face he promised that he would follow John Locke.

"I did what you asked" he tells her.

"I know, but we still failed" she says.

"Who are you?" he asks the person using his daughter's body.

"I'm Alex" she says.

"No, Alex is dead…I killed her" that day still haunted him, he didn't pull the trigger but he might as well have.

"True" she says agreeing with him.

"Who are you?" he asks again.

"Jacob never liked you" she begins. "You wanted too much and Jacob didn't like that. To him that meant you were weak and couldn't see beyond your own ambition for power. But you did catch of the eye of another, one that has been here longer then Jacob."

Ben looked at her confused. There was another one.

"They have both been here and will always be here. Their story began before time existed. This island was supposed to be given to Seth by his father, but him mother betrayed him and tricked his father who was dying that his younger brother Jacob was him. So Jacob inherited the kingdom. Seth couldn't have that so he challenged his brother to fight for it. So they fought, sometimes Jacob would win and Seth would have to follow him other times Seth would win. In the beginning it wasn't so bad they'd fight and whoever won was king. Then Jacob changed the rules when he invited people to the island, people that cared nothing for the kingdom and what it stood for, people that would destroy the land for their own needs. This angered Seth and he needed to take back the land that is rightfully his, but the one rule that their parents made for them was they can never kill each other." She pauses as Ben falls back against a tree and takes in what she told him.

"There are many stories and they have gone by many different names, but each story remains the same. A battle between dark and light. Which side are you on?"

Ben bows his head trying to wrap his mind around everything. He had been following the wrong one. "How do we help Seth take back the island?" he asks her. If Jacob was going to think of him as nothing then that's what he will think of Jacob. This land wasn't even his, he stole it.

Alex smiles at him. "You almost succeed in killing Jacob, but he had someone that saved him, and that person is connected to him now. You need to kill her to get to Jacob." She tells him.

"That seems easy enough" he replies.

"That's good to hear, we were afraid it might be problem"

"Why? Who is it?" he asks.

"Juliet" Alex replies

Ben steps backwards when he hears her name. "Juliet" he repeats.

"Yes" Alex says. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Ben closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. Juliet, Juliet had become Jacob's chosen one and maybe she always was. He had thought it was his idea to bring her to the island but maybe it wasn't. Maybe Jacob had only made him think that. Her face was all over the island, so he knew she was special and now he knew why. His own obsession with her had blinded him and he unknowingly made a meek scientist into a leader, the leader. And he couldn't have that. She betrayed them and his people still all got in line behind her, leaving him behind. He clinches his teeth together. She never was his, but if she was Jacob's then he would take her away from him. "No, it won't be a problem" he answers.

Tbc…


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait again, Smokey came to Chicago and gave us a mini earthquake to get this going. lol. Anyway this was going to be the last chapter but it was getting to long so the next chapter will be the final chapter.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Ch 16 part 2

They made their way through the foliage she saw the jackals that led the way to his Temple. She always avoided this one it gave her the chills every time they passed it. When she was down in the hole she felt that same feeling, that something dark and cold was trying to take over her.

The rest followed behind her trying to keep up with her pace. She knew this jungle better than any of them and knew exactly where she was going. Kate watched Sawyer walk behind her without taking his eyes off her like he was afraid she'd disappear. She'd had never seen Sawyer like that with anyone. When they first met he was only about himself, they had gotten to know each other a little bit but he never truly opened up to her. If he did, he'd shut her out again a few minutes later. She knew she wasn't any better. For so long she was the bad one and she found someone that was worse than her. So she used that to feel better about herself. She never believed that he could change, but he could and he did.

Then she looked at Jack, who spent the better part of their time together off the island avoiding her. He was afraid to be near her and Aaron because he felt he failed them. He had her back in court and committed a felony so she could stay out of prison and keep Aaron and he still thought that wasn't enough. When he finally did come around they were happy, they were a family. Then the guilt got to him again and he backed away from her. She tried to help him and she supposed keeping what she was doing for Sawyer a secret didn't help. But that wasn't her secret to tell if he had wanted everyone to know about his daughter he would've said it out loud instead of whispering it to her. Again she looks at Sawyer and Juliet; they hid nothing from each other. Showing her that her and Jack were both wrong, it took a con man and an Other to show them that they knew nothing about being relationship. If they survived this she wanted to try and work on that, to try being honest and stop hiding.

When the door to the Temple opened the first thing they heard was manic laughing, followed by screams of pain. Juliet and Sawyer held Jack back from running in there.

"That's Seth" Juliet tells them.

"How do you know?" James asks.

Juliet looks him in the eyes "I can feel it" She didn't know why but she could feel his presence wash over her and she shuttered.

* * *

Ilana backed into a wall as the tall grey haired man held Sayid by his throat. "You sadden me Sayid, you had so much anger in your heart, but you are just like all of them, weak." He throws Sayid like he was a doll and Sayid hits the wall with a sickening thud.

Suddenly his head looks to the door and he smiles. She had come to him. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East" Seth bellows.

James grabs on to Juliet's hand. "So much of the element of surprise"

* * *

"And who are you?" Miles asks.

"My name is Christian Shephard, you know my son"

"Jack" Hurley says. "Why is Jack's dad haunting us?"

"I need you to follow me" Christian tells them.

"Why would we follow you, you're trying to kill us" Miles says. He'd been hearing dead people all his life and now that he was seeing them walking around he'd rather they just be voices.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. I'm taking you to see someone"

"Who?" Sun asks, she was tired of all these games. She'd come to the island to find Jin and she did, now she wanted to go home and introduce her husband to his daughter.

"Jacob"

"The other one?" Hurley asks.

"Yes" Christian answers; he turns around and starts walking. They look at each other, shrug and follow him.

"What is this?" Miles asks as they approach the hatch door in the ground with a Dharma logo of a rabbit.

"This is the Looking Glass Station" Christian asks opening the door and pulling a lever on the side releasing a latter. He nods for them to go down.

Hurley goes down first, the latter was only slightly illuminated from the light on the bottom so he keeps his attention on the latter not wanting to fall. He resists the urge to look down after he'd been climbing for awhile, finally his foot hits solid ground and he turns around to look in amazement at what he saw.

When the rest join him they have the same shocked features on their faces. They were in some kind of glass tunnel underwater. They saw different kinds of sea life swimming all around them, it was beautiful. Jin took a few steps back when he saw a shark swim over the top of them with a Dharma logo on its tail.

"I thought this place flooded" Hurley says bowing his head, this where Charlie died.

"It did, we rebuilt it" Christian says appearing in the front scaring them. "Shall we continue?"

They walk follow him and look around at the sea life that was oblivious to what they were up to. They walk in and see it was an industrial looking bay with a pool in the middle. They look over and see racks and lockers with scuba gear. Their feet echo along the metal grated floor as they pass what looks living quarters..

"That algorithm should match" A familiar voice says.

"Daniel" Miles says when he runs over to see Daniel standing near a blond man typing on a computer. The rest run to him and peer into the room.

"Miles, Jin" Daniel says smiling. "And Sun and…Hurley" Daniel says pointing at them, then going back to rattling off numbers.

"You're dead too, dude" Hurley says.

"I know" Dan replies. "It was meant to happen, but there are still things I have to do. I can fix this"

"Fix what?" Miles asks.

"This…all of this." Daniel replies waving his arms around.

"So you're Jacob" Hurley says staring at the scruffy blond man, the same man that shared a cab with him when he got out of prison. "Why did you make us come back?"

"Because I needed you" Jacob replies. "I know it's selfish of me but I couldn't do it alone"

"Are you going to tell us why you need us here?, Oz" Miles asks.

"What we have to do is important, Miles. But we must patient our time is not now" Jacob replies, looks around and disappears.

"Of course it isn't" Miles replies rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Arise, fair sun, and show yourself to me" Seth taunts.

Juliet takes a deep breath and walks forward.

"We're just going to walk in there, you both yell me at me for having no plan" Jack says to them.

Juliet turns around to face Jack; she looks him straight in the eyes. "You're not going there, I am"

"What!" James screams, "I ain't lettin' you go in there alone. I'm not going to lose you again"

Juliet grabs on James' arms. "It's me that he wants, James"

"I don't care if he wants the gold from Atlantis, he's not getting you" James tells her holding onto her arm and staring into to her eyes. "I got you're back"

"I'm not going to let that happen either, Juliet" Jack says to her. "Live together or die alone"

The door in front of them opened and they walked in. Jack sees Sayid and runs to him and he hangs his head when he see's there's nothing he can do. Even if he had proper medical equipment Sayid's wounds were too great.

Sayid looks at him, knowing his time was up. He used the last of his strength to grab Jack by the collar of his shirt. "Kill the bastard" he whispers as his hand falls and he's silent. Jack bows his head and closes Sayid's eyes. They needed to get off this island and as far away as possible. He didn't care if the island wasn't done with them, he was done with it.

Seth walks down the stairs and towards Juliet. James stands in front and Seth easily swats him away and Jack comes running at him and gets the same treatment. Juliet watches as they struggle to pull themselves up to strike again. Seth holds his hand out to her and backs away with a snarl as if he'd been burned.

Juliet looks at him confused and feels a warmth radiating from her lower back. _The mark _she thinks as her hand goes to her back. Seth glares at her balling his hand into a fist. "You can't hurt me" Juliet tells him. Ever since she got the mark he couldn't touch her.

Suddenly a gunshots- echoes through the room and they all look down at themselves to see if they've been shot. They look over and see Bram fall to the floor with blood dripping from his temple. They look up and see Ben standing in another doorway. He grabs Juliet and holds the gun to her head.

"Meet my loophole" Seth says with a smile.

James starts toward them. "Don't come any closer LaFleur" Ben says "I will shoot her" He starts to back up through the doorway

James stops and grinds his teeth; he knows that Ben is telling the truth. Juliet had told him all about his obsession with her. His nostrils flare; he should've killed the freak when he had the chance. But he couldn't, he couldn't take another life without justification but now he had some.

Ben starts to back up into the room he came from, suddenly the door starts closing. James runs to it and is thrown backwards. He scrambles up to reach the door but it shuts trapping Juliet with Ben.

Seth walked back up the steps and sits down. "Nah uh James, that is not your fight" he says from the top step.

He tries to get his fingers under the door to lift it up and when that doesn't work he starts hitting it. "No" he screams at the door.

Ben watches the door close trapping them in this room together. His grip loosened and that's all she needed as she brought her head back to connect with his face. He lets got by pushing her out of his way to grab his face, his nose was bleeding.

She falls to the ground, stands up and turns around to face him. He held the gun at side and wiped his nose with his other hand. "Nice shot"

"You taught me well" she taunts in a fighting stance.

Ben holds the gun at her again. "It's too bad, Juliet. We were so perfect together. You're special, like me"

"You thought you were special?" Juliet asks with a laugh. "And there never was any us, I was never yours"

"I made you" Ben screams at her. "You're mine!" he screams.

Hearing him say that again made all the hatred she thought she had buried come bubbling to surface. She rushes at him, tackling him knocking him to ground. Startled Ben lets go of the gun and slides to the other side of the room. While she's on top of him she continues to punch him in the face until he kicks her off. She gets up and he comes swinging at her again and she ducks his punch and delivers a quick upper cut to his abdomen. When he bends over she grabs the back of shirt and smashes his face into her knee then throws him to the ground. She walks over and Ben swings his leg out and she crashes to the ground. He stands up grabs her by the hair and smashes her face into the ground, when he picks her head up again she knife hands his knee cap when he starts to fall she rolls to the side and kicks him in the face.

Her breathing is labored and so was his, she use the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her face. "You're a pawn just like the rest of us" she tells him. He looks at her. "None of us are special; we were just pieces in game"

"No, that's not true" Ben says standing up and diving for the gun. He aims at her. "I am the leader and I will be rewarded if I kill you"

Juliet never takes her eyes off of him. "Don't you see, Ben you're still being controlled by someone else." She says to him. "If you want to be a leader, stop following"

Ben's chest raises and lowers as he looks at her. She was right, leaders don't follow and that's all he'd been doing since he got to this island, first his father, then Richard and Jacob and now some other God. He lowers his gun and nods at her. Juliet lets out the breath she was unaware she was holding. She turns around to find away to get back to James when she hears a single gunshot echo around the room. She looks over to see Ben slump the floor. She looks behind her to see Seth standing there.

Juliet runs to Ben kneels and puts pressure on the wound as he stares up at her. She glares at Seth.

"He's no longer needed" Seth says and disappears.

She holds her hands over Ben's wound and she sees his mouth trying to move. She leans in closer as his breaths come in gasps. "I…I…" he tries to suck in air. "I'm sorry" he says then his head falls to the side.

She closes her eyes and then looks at her hands covered in Ben's blood. She wanted to kill so many times and now she looks at him lying there and feels sorry for him. They got to him when he was just a kid and have been using ever since. She puts her hand on her legs and stands up slowly. She grabs the gun from his hand and puts it in the back of her jeans. She looks around the room to find the door.

* * *

James was feeling around the door trying to find an opening that he could pry open, he knew it useless but he had to try. He knew Juliet could take the bug eyed freak but he didn't want her to be alone when she did.

"What do you want with us?" Jack says walking towards Seth. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it angers my brother " Seth replies with a smirk.

"Great, this is just some dumb sibling rivalry" James turns around and replies.

"You never had a brother" Seth says to James. "Although you two had an interesting rivalry" he says pointing to Jack and Sawyer. "You two are almost like brothers, always wanting to one up each other and have the same taste in women" he says laughing then stops. "My brother stole what was rightfully mine. I'm just getting it back, I am the stronger one"

"By your sword you shall live, but your brother you shall serve" Ilana says suddenly from the background.

Seth turns to her with fire burning through his eyes. He didn't need his brother's disciples telling him the prophecy. He had dealt with enough of them over the years. He walks towards her to kill her when Jacob appears in front of her.

"Welcome brother, so glad you can join us" Seth says with smile.

The two brothers stood staring at each other with their heads held high, they were both regal in their own way. Jacob stood with his hands relaxed at his sides while Seth's were in fists, one a peacemaker one a hunter.

Tbc…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I finally finished this, I've changed the ending so many times because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. So I hope it makes sense and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Lovers torn apart, a bomb, a flash of white light. What does it mean? My take on what happens next. A Suliet reunion fic.

**I'm Coming Home**.

* * *

"Change will come, change is here. Love fades out. Then love appears. Now my water turned to wine. And these thoughts I have. I now claim as mine. I'm coming home.

Change has been. And change will be. Time will tell. Then time will ease. Now my curtain has been drawn. And my heart can go where my heart does belong.

I'm coming home."

Reunion by Collective Soul.

* * *

Chapter 17

Juliet had to go all the way around the temple and enter the same way they did earlier. As she was walking back towards the entrance she saw a beautiful white falcon perched on top of one of the columns, it tilts its head to the side as she nears. She walks past it warily and its eyes follow her. The eyes of the falcon were burning brightly and it hurt to look at them. So she turns away and walks inside when she reaches the door the falcon was there sitting on one of the torches. She holds her hand over eyes to try and see what the bird was doing, it just kept staring at her, and finally it turns its head and the door slides open.

James turns his head when he sees the door open; he runs and brings her into his arms. He pushes himself away slightly and sees she's covered in blood.

"It's not mine" she reassures him. "It's Ben's" she tells him sadly.

He looks at her with concern in his eyes. "You killed…him?" he says softly. He knew she was capable of killing, he'd seen her do it, but he couldn't see her kill in cold blood even if was the bug eyed bastard that ruined her life.

"No" she whispers. "I wanted to James…but I couldn't" she says. "Seth killed him because Ben couldn't kill me."

He lets out the breath he had been holding. She wasn't a killer no matter how much she hated Ben; she tried to save him when he was a kid. That's who she was, when someone's life was being threatened her own safety wasn't on her mind, she only thought of protecting those in trouble by whatever means necessary. He brings her closer again and lets her rest her head on his shoulder. Seeing Ben die was still something she shouldn't have had to deal with alone.

"You know the rules, brother" Jacob says. "You can't kill them now"

Seth glares at him, knowing that he is right. After everything they had done, they had passed the test. He looks back at his brother with a millennia of anger.

"Juliet" Jacob says walking over to her and holds out his hand to her. She looks at then reaches her hand out to touch his. "Thank you" he says her.

"I didn't do anything" She tells him confused as he lets go of her hand.

"You have done so much Juliet; you just don't know it yet. All of you have done so much" he says looking at them. "Now the time has come" he says proudly.

"The time has come for what?" Jack asks.

"For death" Seth says attacking his brother before Jacob could finish. He couldn't kill them but he could hurt Jacob and until the next time it was all he had.

Jack, Kate, James, Juliet and Ilana back up until they hit the wall behind them as the ground shakes. Suddenly the black smoke fills the room and following that a great burst of white light. They try to cover their eyes but the smoke was suffocating and the heat was burning their skin. Their feet leave the ground and their bodies felt like they were being pulled in different directions.

They hit the ground hard and the pain tears through them. They hear mumbled voices and hands touching them. James opens his eyes, his head was pounding. Finally he's able to focus and sees Miles and Jin's concerned faces hovering over him.

"It worked" Miles says

"What worked, Master Po?" James asks still trying to focus.

"Whatever Daniel was doing with Jacob" Miles replies helping him up.

"Daniel's dead" James tells him as he goes to help Juliet up.

"I know that, so are a lot of people" Miles answers. James looks around the room and sure enough Daniel was standing by a computer console smiling.

"Hello James, Juliet" he says nodding his head in their direction. "My time is up now" he says and disappears.

Hurley was hugging Jack and Kate. "You guys are alive; I thought we were the ones left" Jack groans. "Sorry dude" he says letting go of him. "We didn't know you'd come crashing through like that we would've had a mattress or..." he looks around the room they were in that was only filled with scuba gear."Or uh…threw some life jackets to soften the fall" he adds smiling.

"It's ok Hurley" Kate tells him. "What's a couple of bruises to us, it's just another day on the island" she says reassuring him that they were all ok. "We're alive, that's what matters" Hurley smiles and hugs her again.

"What do we do now?" Jin asks.

"You use this" Richard says walking in from the underground tunnel holding up a satellite radio. "And go home"

Jack takes the radio from him. "I thought we couldn't communicate to anyone off the island anymore?" he asks.

"They fixed it" Sun tells him. "But the question is who, are we going to find on the other line."

"This time it's the right boat, I've made sure of it" Richard replies.

They look at him confused not understanding what he meant. Jack looks at all of them and one by one they nod or shrug their shoulders. He looks at Kate who smiles at him and walks over to him and grabs his hand in hers. He takes a deep breath and presses the button and the radio crackles to life.

"Hello, this Jack Shephard is there anyone there?" He asks.

"Jack?" A familiar voice replies.

"Desmond?" Hurley says running over to Jack and Kate.

"Desmond" Jack repeats.

"It's good to hear your voice mate." Desmond replies. "The island I can see it" they hear Penny say. "We're on our way" Desmond tells him. "I see our camp, get to the beach"

"Go, get to surface and leave the island" Richard tells him.

They all look around at each other unsure what to do. No one has ever told them they could leave. Then the ground starts shaking violently. "Go!" Richard says pushing towards the tunnel as lockers against the wall crash to the ground and the pipes start whining from the strain of rumbling. They all start running down the tunnel and climbing up the ladder as it shakes back and forth. When they make it to the surface they see the trees start to uproot themselves and plants wildly being thrown up by the strong force of wind.

They ignore it as much as they could as they run towards their old beach camp. When they arrive they see it's been torn apart, everything they had built there was destroyed. Even after all they had been through on the island, all the death they had witnessed or caused, all the time spent arguing on how to survive and the all memories that would never leave their minds; they still felt sadness in their hearts seeing it reduced to nothing but pieces of tarp and sticks.

Juliet lets out a sigh of relief to see Claire standing on the beach with Rose, Bernard and a man in pilots uniform looking at the approaching boat holding Alex in her arms. She runs to her and Claire hands her daughter over to her. James runs up behind her and stops in his tracks. He bites his lip and tries to hold in his tears but he can't. Juliet walks up to him and he could do nothing but gape as he looks at his daughter for the first time. Rose and Bernard smile at him and run to hug the others.

He gently touches the top of his daughters blond head and looks at Juliet. She smiles and places their daughter in his arms. He felt an overpowering feeling flow over him; he knew what it was because he knew what it meant now. He had fallen in love at first sight for the first time in his life. He didn't think he had a paternal instinct in his body but he was wrong, so wrong. This little girl in his arms was now everything to him and he knew when they got off the island that he had to find a way to connect with Clementine even if took him the rest of his life he was going to make sure his girls knew that he cared about them, all of them. He looks at Juliet and a swell of happiness washes over him. He lost his family twice but he was given a second chance with one of them and he wasn't going to let anything keep them from him again.

Kate runs to Claire with tears in her eyes. Claire looks at her and smiles. Kate hugs her tightly. "It's good to see you too, Kate." Claire tells her.

"Aaron" Kate manages to choke out through her tears.

"Aaron!" Claire says with her heart pounding in her chest.

"I have him, I mean your mother has him" Kate says as she sees Claire look around for her son.

"My mother…my mother's alive" Claire says with the tears falling freely down her checks. She thought she had killed her mother in the accident, she didn't count living on life support. But now Kate's telling her mother's alive and with Aaron. She thought she wanted to give him up because she wasn't ready to be a mother but being without him for three years she knew, she was Aaron's mother and always would be.

"Yes" Kate answers. "You're mother is alive and well and taking care of Aaron."

"My mother has Aaron" She's crying harder now and Kate takes her into another hug.

"He's beautiful, Claire, so beautiful and smart too." Kate tells her as they were getting each other's shirts wet with tears. She couldn't believe that Claire was standing in front of her; she had felt so guilty whenever Aaron had called her mom. She had told herself that Claire was lost forever, but she knew deep down that Aaron deserved to know his real mother, now he could. She loved Aaron like her own and loved being his mother for the time she was but now seeing Claire and being able to reunite them, she felt a happiness that she didn't even know was possible.

Jin and Sun watched Juliet and James and Kate and Claire embrace in joy. Sun looks at Jin and pulls out a picture of their daughter. She didn't have time to show him before there was too much going on. He takes it and smiles as he touches the photograph.

"Yi Jeon" Sun says sniffling through her tears.

Jin smiles and holds Sun close to him. They had, had their problems but now he knew what was important, his family. He didn't care if they were poor or rich as long they were together.

Hurley looks down and sees Mr. Eko's Jesus stick with some kind of rag or piece of cloth wrapped around it. He picks up the stick and removes the cloth from it, revealing the number twenty-three on the stick. He turns the cloth over and sees pictures that look like Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"What's that?" Frank asks joining Hurley.

"I don't know, some kind of woven tapestry" He replies. He folds it up gently and sticks the cloth in his back pocket. It was the numbers again; they have been following him everywhere he went. He was alive, so maybe they weren't unlucky; maybe for the chosen few the numbers were lucky. After all they survived, four of them had found love, and four had rediscovered the love they already shared. They've formed friendships and bonds that he didn't think could ever be broken. It had made them each different people then they were before, better people.

Miles walks over to James and Juliet. "She's beautiful, boss" he says.

"I ain't your boss anymore" James replies with a smile.

"I know" Miles says returning the smile. Because of his gift he spent most of his time pushing people away, he didn't think anyone could understand him. He used his gift selfishly and only had the dead to listen to. Then he met people who also spent their lives pushing people away and they each had their own gifts and talents that they thought separated them from the rest. And he found himself wanting to hear their stories. He had never had real friends before meeting James, Juliet and Jin and now he couldn't imagine his life without them in it.

They see a small Zodiac approach the island with Desmond and Penny sitting in it smiling. They jump out into the water and bring it up on the shore.

Jack looks at everyone hugging Desmond and Penny as they all smile with tears in their eyes. He felt like the weight that was holding him down had fallen off, he felt free. They may not have all survived but because they had each others backs they were finally going home. For the time in a long time a real smile crosses his features. They were going home and he had faith that the island was finally letting them go.

The fifteen of them that were left pile themselves on the little boat. Hurley notices that Ilana was staying behind. "Aren't you coming?" He asks her.

"No, I'm staying here." she says "I'm finally where I belong…this is my home" she smiles at them with the island still rumbling behind her.

"The island's gonna blow up or something" Hurley says to her.

She smiles, "It will ok, Hugo." She tells him. "Go home" she says

They arrive at the boat where they see a little blond boy frantically waving at them. "That's Charlie" Desmond tells Hurley. Hurley smiles back at him, the sixteen of them celebrate their freedom as they move away from the island.

Hurley sits down in the cabin and takes out the piece of cloth.

Juliet walks by having just put Alex to bed. Desmond had come prepared he had a crib all ready for them. When she asked he told her a woman came to him and gave him a list of things he needed to bring to the island. She sees Hurley looking at something and she goes over to see what he's looking at. Hurley hands it over to her and he unfolds it and lays it across her lap. It was torn in places making some of them hieroglyphs hard to read.

"Can you read it?" Hurley asks. "Since you used to be like you know… an Other"

"Yes, what's left of it" Juliet replies with a smile "Across the top it says truth, balance, order." She tells him. "These are the rules of Ma'at" she tells him, the tapestry was torn, so parts of it were missing.

"Who's that?" Hurley asks.

"The Goddess of fundamental order of the universe" She answers.

"Dude, the whole universe!" Hurley replies. "So what does she do?"

"She judges you" Juliet tells him as she reads the glyphs that she could. "They weigh your heart against a feather to see what side you are on, light or dark. If you pass her test by following the rules, you are free to go. If you fail you are fed the monster."

"Is that what happened to us, did we pass?" Hurley asks.

"I think so" Juliet replies.

Hurley takes that in. He knew it was not always about good vs. evil; it's about balancing both. We all have light and dark in us and it's what we choose to do that makes us who we are."Juliet" He says as he notices her getting leaving. "How many…how many rules are there?" He asks

She turns towards him "Forty two" she answers. He smiles and nods his head and Juliet walks up the stairs and out to the deck..

She was on the bow of the boat when James came up behind her and she leans into his chest. "Figured I'd find ya up here" He says "We're really leavin' this time, Blondie. It's all real. We're going home."

She looks at the island and sees it was ripping itself apart piece by piece. She had spent six years living on that island, but it felt like a lifetime. So much had happened, so much had changed. The person she was before no longer existed. The island had made her stronger then even she thought possible.

"I need to see it, James. I need to see the island disappear before I believe it." He smiles and nods his understanding. She had tried to leave this island so many times and failed. To her until they set foot back on the mainland she wouldn't believe it.

"Do ya think it's over?" He asks to break the silence.

"Yes" she replies turning to look at him. "For us" After Hurley had showed her the tapestry she knew that the island was done with them. Their destiny brought them each to this island for different purposes but with one goal in mind, to achieve something within themselves. To show them that the only force worth controlling was the faith they have in each other, so they can become the people they needed to be.

* * *

Richard comes up behind her and sees the boat disappearing and sees another approaching quickly, too quickly to have been humans. She turns to him to face him and he almost stops breathing and stares at her in shock. He falls to his knees and bows his head; he was ashamed in himself for not recognizing her sooner. Hiding in plain sight was one of greatest abilities. But like all of them she was in a different form, then the last time he saw her she was an old woman and now she was young again.

"Unus Qui Est Omnes" he says out loud and bows his head again. "The One Who Is All" He smiles everything that's been happening was all progressing to this point. Jacob wasn't just leaving the island looking for the chosen ones, he was looking for her.

The island stops moving, the brothers realize who has joined them in their battle. Jacob and Seth appear behind them. Seth sighs. He had wanted to know who Jacob was talking about after Ben stabbed him.

"Hello, Mother." Jacob says with a smile then turns to the other that made their way onto the beach. "Balance has been restored" He tells the woman that was walking towards him. She nods her approval and follows the rest as they walk towards the jungle.

Seth turns to watch them leave and then turns to his brother. He sits down next to him as they watch the wave's crash along the beach. "Do you have any idea how badly I want to kill you?"

"Yes" Jacob answers.

"It has happened before and it will happen again" Seth says to Jacob as he hears the sound of an engine approaching the island.

Jacob looks to his brother. "But it only ends once."

LOST

* * *

A/N: My Latin sucks so I did the best I could using the Internet as the translator. "The One Who Is All" is the Egyptian Goddess, Isis, I thought it fit with the "The One Who Will Save Us All" that the show used. And to keep with my Egyptian themes with the Lost number, there are actually 42 laws of the Goddess Maat, so each number can be found it that.


End file.
